You're Not A Slut Soo!
by Teleport Kim
Summary: "Soo Hyung?" / "Kau siapa?" / "Aku butuh tubuhmu malam ini" / "ia itu slut!" / "apa pedulimu?" / KAiSoo HERE! Chap 7 Up! RnR Please...
1. Chapter 1

**You're Not A Slut Soo~**

**.**

**Cast : Just KaiSoo Focus! And maybe the other Cameo and Couple**

**Genre : Romance. Angst. Hurt. Drama.**

**Rated : Mature(?)**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Shounen ai, BL, Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Kependekan, and Typo(s).**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini 100% hasil pemikiran saya. Saya Cuma pinjem nama doang sama sooman.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! YAOI HERE!**

**.**

**THIS FF IS HAVE MATURE CONTENT!**

**.**

**NO BASH NO FLAME YAA~~~**

**.**

**Don't like don't read~**

**.**

**.**

**Dapet ide ini gegara dengerin lagunya Sistar yang Give It To Me. Tiap Pheonix dengerin tuh lagu, bawaannya mikirin yadong#plak. Jadi deh nih FF~ wkwk. Tapi bukan lemon kok. Masih ada plotnya. Wwkwkwk. Yaudah gak pake bacot lagi. Check this!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PheonixChanyeol**

**Present**

**2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uhhhmmm aahhh ohh faster pleasesshh" Racau seoarang namja yang kini holenya tengah 'ditunggangi' oleh namja lain yang sedang mendongakkan kepalanya tanda menikmati 'tunggangannya'.

"Oh Bitch! Kau s-sempit!" Ucap namja tadi seraya menampar pantat mulus namja bermata bulat yang sedang menungging membelakanginya.

"OOOUUuhhh.. aku s-sudah tidak tahannhh" Lenguh Kyungsoo-namja bermata bulat- dengan mata terpejam. Tak lama berselang dari lenguhannya, Kyungsoo pun mencapai klimaksnya dan cairan putih kental pun keluar mengotori sprai dan sebagian mengotori dirinya sendiri.

Namja yang berada dibelakangnya masih mempercepat tusukan tusukan yang ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo. Dan tak selang waktu yang lama, namja tersebut pun mencapai klimaks dan ambruk menimpa tubuh Kyungsoo. Karena Kyungsoo terlalu lelah akibat semua ini, Kyungsoo pun hanya menarik selimutnya dan beranjak untuk tidur, tidak menghiraukan namja tadi yang juniornya pun belum keluar dari hole miliknya.

.

.

.

.

"UUUOOOOOHHHH!" seorang namja dengan tinggi diatas rata rata berseru heboh saat bertemu dengan sepupunya sendiri dalam rangka menjemputnya.

"Kau jadi hitam! Hahahaha!" lanjut Chanyeol-namja raksasa itu-.

"Jangan banyak bicara Yeol." Kim Jongin-sepupu Chanyeol- menatap Chanyeol kesal.

"Tapi sungguh kau hitam!" Chanyeol masih mempermasalahkan warna kulit Jongin yang berwarna Tan.

"Terserah" Jongin bergumam malas dan meraih tasnya dan hendak pergi bersama Chanyeol.

Jongin adalah sepupu Chanyeol yang baru saja kembali dari LA. Dan Chanyeol sekarang sedang berada dirumah Jongin hendak menjemputnya untuk pergi ke kampus yang sama dengannya. Ibu Jongin memang sengaja agar Jongin tidak terlalu sulit beradaptasi. Toh, Kampus tempat dimana Chanyeol berada termasuk salah satu kampus favorit di Korea. Lagi pula Jongin tidak terlalu ambil pusing dalam hal ini.

"Hey! Kau mau kemana eoh?" Chanyeol bertanya saat melihat Jongin hendak memasuki mobil ferari merah miliknya.

"Tentu saja masuk ke mobilmu bodoh!" Jongin menggerutu kesal dan masuk tanpa mengindahkan Chanyeol. Terpaksa Chanyeol ikut masuk kedalam mobilnya sendiri mengikuti Jongin.

"Kau tidak bawa mobil? Kau kira aku supirmu hah?" Chanyeol melanjutkan omelannya setelah duduk dibelakang kemudi mobilnya sendiri.

Jongin mendengus. "Kalau aku harus membawa mobilku juga, untuk apa kau menjemputku bodoh? Dasar idiot!"

"HEY! Jaga bicaramu! Atau aku turunkan kau disini!" Chanyeol menatap Jongin menantang.

Jongin hanya menatap Chanyeol datar. "Kau bahkan belum beranjak dari rumahku idiot!" Jongin mencibir kesal dengan sepupunya yang sama sekali tidak bertambah pintar. Bahkan Jongin berpikir bahwa Chanyeol bertambah bodoh setelah beberapa tahun tak bertemu.

Chanyeol hanya memasang cengiran aneh karena dia juga baru sadar bahwa dia belum bergerak sedikitpun. "Baiklah. Kali ini tidak apa. Besok kau pergi sendiri! Kau mengerti!?" Chanyeol pun menjalankan mobil mewah miliknya meninggalkan rumah mewah bak istana milik Jongin tentunya.

"Terserah" Jongin memasang earphone ketelinganya. Ia benar benar menghindari kontak mulut dengan Chanyeol si idiot.

.

.

.

Jongin keluar dari mobil ferari milik Chanyeol dan sedikit mendongak melihat bangunan dihadapannya. Harus Jongin akui, ini fantastik! Tidak disangkanya jika bangunan ini benar benar hebat. Setidaknya untuk ukuran Korea, Universitas ini sungguh hebat.

"Baekkie-ya~~" Jongin melirik Chanyeol yang sedang meneriaki sebuah nama dengan nada di manja manjakan membuat Jongin meringis karena sungguh tidak cocok dengan suara Chanyeol yang bass itu.

Seiringan dengan panggilan tersebut, datanglah yeoja ah tidak, dia namja karena memiliki jakun. Tapi sungguh Jongin akan mengira namja tadi seorang yeoja jika Jongin tidak melihat tonjolan pada pertengahan leher pemuda tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Namja tersebut memiliki paras yang cantik. Dan oh! Dia menggunakan eyelinner!

"ada apa Yeol?" Namja itu berkata datar.

"Tidaaak. Kita pergi kekantin bersama yuk?" Chanyeol merayap kesamping tubuh Baekhyun-namja cantik itu- dan merangkul dari apa yang Jongin lihat, Jongin menyimpulkan bahwa namja cantik ini adalah kekasih Chanyeol. Sial. Tinggi juga selera si idiot ini.

"Baiklah" Baekhyun mengangguk. Dan Chanyeol tersenyum puas dan hendak pergi. tapi tunggu dulu! Bagaimana nasib Jongin setelah ini?

"Hei! Aku bagaimana?" Jongin berseru. Ia terlalu bodoh karena hanya mendengarkan Chanyeol sedari tadi.

"Kau cari saja sendiri kelasmu ya! Kau jurusan Bisnis management kan? Kurasa kelasmu masih sangat lama dimulai!" Chanyeol berhenti dan berbicara dengan Jongin yang mulai panik.

"Bukankah kau berjanji mengantarku?" Jongin menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"heehehe. Aku sibuk. Kau pasti bisa! Ini hanya korea! LA saja bisa kau taklukkan! Ddaaaah" Chanyeol melenggang pergi tidak menghiraukan simpang empat yang terbentuk sempurna di sudut kepala Jongin saat ini.

"Sial!" Jongin menggerutu sebelum ia membawa kakinya untuk mencari segala informasi tentang dimana Jurusan Bisnis berada.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat sinar matahari mulai mengusik tidurnya saat ini. Kyungsoo pun bangkit dengan kepala yang sedikit pening dan mencari cari keberadaan handphonenya. Setelah menemukannya, Kyungsoo meraihnya dan melihat pukul berapa saat ini.

**09.12 KST**

Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya sengal. Kyungsoo pun beringsut dan berniat untuk bangkit dari ranjang King Size itu. Namun Kyungsoo sedikit meringis sat menuruni kasur. Oh ini semua sudah biasa ia lakukan. Hanya saja pasti selalu terasa sakit setelahnya. Kyungsoo bangkit dan meraih amplop yang berada di meja nakas samping ranjang tersebut. Kyungsoo pun menatapnya datar dan meletakkannya kembali disana dan beranjak pergi untuk mandi.

Setelah Kyungsoo selesai dengan urusan membereskan tubuhnya, Kyungsoo kembali untuk mengambil amplop tadi dan memasukkannya kedalam tas gendong ukuran sedang yang ia bawa. Dan kyungsoo tak lupa untuk membawa handphonenya sebelum pergi keluar kamar tersebut dan menuruni lift. Setelah lift terbuka, Kyungsoo dengan cekatan pergi kearah lobi dan menyerahkan kunci kamar hotel yang ia gunakan tadi. Semua aktivitas tadi sudah menjadi hal yang biasa baginya.

Inilah Kyungsoo. Seorang namja yang berstatus masih sebagai mahasiswa dengan pekerjaannya yang bisa dibilang sebagai seorang slut. Kyungsoo tidak bekerja dengan orang lain. Kyungsoo bekerja sendiri dan untuk dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan pekerjaannya yang satu , bahkan dirinya sudah terbiasa saat memasuki hotel dimalam hari dan keluar di pagi berikutnya seperti ini.

Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk langsung menuju kekampusnya. Karena ia berpikir tidak akan ada waktu lagi untuknya pulang kerumah terlebih dahulu. Kyungsoo menuruni Bis saat berada di terminal tepat beberapa ratus meter sebelum gerbang Shappire University berada.

.

.

.

.

"HOAAAHH! Sialan Chanyeol! Aku tersesat seperti ini karenanya!" Jongin mendengus setelah menegak jus yang ia beli sebelumnya. Jongin menggerutu kesal seperti ini setelah sekitar 1 jam lebih berkeliling dan akhirnya berujung terduduk di kantin seperti yang saat ini dia lakukan. Kalau tau seperti ini, Jongin tidak akn pergi sepagi itu.

Untuk mengalihkan kekesalannya, Jongin pun membeli toppoki dengan ukuran medium dan melahapnya dengan penuh emosi. Dan tiba-tiba Jongin merasa dirinya benar benar bodoh. Bukankah dia bisa menelpon Chanyeol? Oh Tuhan!

Jongin pun dengan cepat mengambil handphonenya dan mencari sebuah kontak sebelum mendialnya dan emndekatkan handphone tersebut kedaun telinganya dengan tangan yang lain masih setia menyuapi toppoki.

"YA! Kau dimana? Aku tersesat bodoh!" Jongin memulai percakapan setelah mendengar gumaman "halo" dari Chanyeol.

"Coba beri tahu aku dimana Jurusan Bisnis berada!" Jongin menegakkan duduknya.

"YA. Ya aku dengar!" Jongin mengangguk dan tidak sengaja melihat seorang namja manis dengan mata bulat sedang mengantri untuk membeli minuman. Dan setelahnya namja tersebut pergi meninggalkan kantin tanpa sedikitpun melirik Jongin. Namun mata Jongin terus mengikutinya sampai tubuh namja mungil itu menghilang/

Mata itu.

Itu tidak asing bagi Jongin. Mata besar bulat yang ia rindukan selama ini. Jongin hanya terdiam ditempat berusaha mencerna apa yang ia lihat tadi. Sungguh! Apakah ia tidak salah lihat tadi?"

"YA! Jongin! Kau dengar tidak? Sudah jelas kan?" Suara Chanyeol seperti menyihir Jongin untuk kembali kedunia nyata.

Jongin sedikit berjengit. Ia benar benar tidak mendengarkan Chanyeol tadi.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Sebaiknya kau kekantin sekarang. Kau harus mengantarku!" Jongin berkata setelah berpikir sejenak.

Dan Jongin pun tersenyum seraya menarik handphonenya untuk menjauh. Telfonnya sudah terputus setelah Chanyeol mengatakan "baiklah" walaupun dengan nada terpaksa.

Jongin masih celingak celinguk berharap sosok tadi akan kembali kekantin atau sebaginya. Sungguh ia ingin memastikan bahwa apa yang ia lihat tidaklah salah. Dan Jongin menyesali dirinya yang hanya membatu saat melihat namja tadi.

"Soo Hyung. . ." Jongin berucap lirih dan menghembuskan nafas berat setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

**-TBC/End?-**

**Wkwkwk.**

**Annyeoong, gimana? Ngenes kah? Hehe maaf jikalau kurang memuaskan. **

**Saya menerima saran dan kritik dengan tangan terbukaaa..**

**Sooo Review juseyoo#bow.**

**Nggak banyak bacotan soalnya gatau mau ngomong apaan. Hihihi~~~**

**Yang pasti ini ff saya yang pertama untuk rated M. Tapi kalo baca sih udah keseringan#plakk.**

**Yaudah sekali lagi Reviewnya diharapkan ya~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**You're Not A Slut Soo~**

**.**

**Cast : Just KaiSoo Focus! And maybe the other Cameo and Couple**

**Genre : Romance. Angst. Hurt. Drama.**

**Rated : Mature(?)**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Shounen ai, BL, Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Kependekan, and Typo(s).**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini 100% hasil pemikiran saya. Saya Cuma pinjem nama doang sama sooman.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! YAOI HERE!**

**.**

**THIS FF IS HAVE MATURE CONTENT!**

**.**

**NO BASH NO FLAME YAA~~~**

**.**

**Don't like don't read~**

**.**

**.**

**Dapet ide ini gegara dengerin lagunya Sistar yang Give It To Me. Tiap Pheonix dengerin tuh lagu, bawaannya mikirin yadong#plak. Jadi deh nih FF~ wkwk. Tapi bukan lemon kok. Masih ada plotnya. Wwkwkwk. Yaudah gak pake bacot lagi. Check this! Oh dan maaf jika masih banyak Typo yang bertebaran. Kkk~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Park Pheonix**

**Present**

**2013**

**.**

_**.**_

_Mata itu._

_Itu tidak asing bagi Jongin. Mata besar bulat yang ia rindukan selama ini. Jongin hanya terdiam ditempat berusaha mencerna apa yang ia lihat tadi. Sungguh! Apakah ia tidak salah lihat tadi?"_

"_YA! Jongin! Kau dengar tidak? Sudah jelas kan?" Suara Chanyeol seperti menyihir Jongin untuk kembali kedunia nyata._

_Jongin sedikit berjengit. Ia benar benar tidak mendengarkan Chanyeol tadi. _

"_Aku tidak mengerti. Sebaiknya kau kekantin sekarang. Kau harus mengantarku!" Jongin berkata setelah berpikir sejenak._

_Dan Jongin pun tersenyum seraya menarik handphonenya untuk menjauh. Telfonnya sudah terputus setelah Chanyeol mengatakan "baiklah" walaupun dengan nada terpaksa._

_Jongin masih celingak celinguk berharap sosok tadi akan kembali kekantin atau sebaginya. Sungguh ia ingin memastikan bahwa apa yang ia lihat tidaklah salah. Dan Jongin menyesali dirinya yang hanya membatu saat melihat namja tadi. _

"_Soo Hyung. . ." Jongin berucap lirih dan menghembuskan nafas berat setelahnya._

_._

_._

.

Jongin menunggu Chanyeol dikantin. Sungguh Jongin sangat ingin tau seberapa jauh jarak kantin ketempat Chanyeol berada. Kantin sudah mulai ramai saat ini. dan beberapa mereka mulai berbicara heboh. Sama halnya dengan kumpulan beberapa namja dan juga yeoja yang ada didekat meja Jongin saat ini. dan tanpa Jongin bisa tolak, ia pun mendengar beberapa kalimat yang ada disana.

"Kau lihat? Dia menggunakan baju yang sama seperti kemarin"

"Pasti dia tidak pulang"

"Tentu saja! Dia kan Slut! Mana mungkin pulang kerumah!" seorang yeoja bersungut.

"Tapi tubuhnya memang benar benar menyenangkan kau tau?" Seorang namja berseru dengan semangat.

"kurasa aku akan menghubunginya malam ini.. ouuuhh" Desah seorang namja yang Jongin tebak sedang memikirkan hal yang 'iya-iya'

Semua yang Jongin dengar harus terputus saat tiba tiba Chanyeol datang dan duduk dihadapan Jongin yang masih sempat melirik kearah kumpulan tadi. Chanyeol mengikuti sejenak arah tatapan Jongin dan mendengarkan apa yang mereka katakan. Walaupun Chanyeol tau Jongin sudah tidak mendengarkan kumpulan itu.

"Mereka itu! Pagi pagi sudah bergosip!" Chanyeol bersungut saat mengetahui apa yang sedang dibicarakan kumpulan itu.

"Ternyata di Korea ada hal yang semacam itu. Kukira hanya di LA saja" Jongin menyahut.

"Yaahh begitulah." Chanyeol menaikkan bahunya acuh.

"Ayo kuantar sekarang" Chanyeol menambahkan

Jongin pun mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Tapi sungguh awalnya Jongin hanya mengira kampusnya akan sama seperti kampus yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Dipenuhi anak anak polos dan pergaulan yang biasa saja. Tetapi Jongin harus menarik hipotesisnya saat mendengar hal yang dikatakan kumpulan barusan.

Di LA, Untuk hal seperti mahasiswa yang menyandang gelar 'slut' akan terdengar seperti hal yang biasa saja dan lumrah. Namun, untuk di Korea, Jongin belum pernah membayangkan hal tersebut. Oh ya, sekarang Jongin tau bahwa tidak ada bedanya di LA dan di Korea.

.

.

.

.

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

Akhirnya Jongin dapat bernafas dengan lega karena Chanyeol telah mengantarkannya kegedung dimana jurusan Bisnis Management berada. Oh jika kalian ingin bertanya mengapa Jongin memilih jurusan ini? jangan mengira bahwa ini paksaan orang tuanya. Memang benar Jongin adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga yang sangat kaya. Tapi, orang tua Jongin tidak pernah memaksakan dengan apa yang Jongin lakukan. Jongin memilih jurusan bisnis karena ia memang berniat menggantikan posisi ayahnya. Mengenyampingkan kecintaannya pada seni demi keluarga tidak akan terlalu membuatnya rugi.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Dia memilih jurusan Seni karena dia memang sangat menyukai seni. Terlebih lagi Chanyeol terlalu idiot untuk jurusan Bisnis menurut Jongin. Yang ada nantinya perusahaan yang Chanyeol pimpin akan gulung tikar dalam waktu singkat. Nista sekali jika itu terjadi.

Jongin pun memasuki kelas pertamanya di pukul 10.00 KST. Karena dia mahasiswa baru, maka diadakan basa basi seperti biasa. Perkenalan singkat sebelum dia mulai menyibukkan dirinya dalam materi materi yang diberikan dosennya didepan kelas.

.

.

.

.

Jongin melirik handphone yang ia letakkan pada mejanya. Terdapat sebuah nama yang tertera disana. Park Chanyeol Calling. Jongin pun menutup buku yang ia baca sebelumnya dan beralih mengangkat telfon dari sepupunya itu.

"Wae?" Jongin tidak ingin berbasa basi dengan Chanyeol.

"Jinjja? Arra arra. Aku akan kesana. Jika kau membohongiku. Mati kau!" Jongin pun memutus panggilannya dan beranjak untuk meninggalkan kelasnya menuju Art building-tempat Chanyeol berada-.

Ditelfon tadi, Chanyeol dengan kemurahan hatinya menawarkan Jongin untuk datang kekelasnya dan menyantap kue buatan Baekhyun kekasihnya Chanyeol-Jongin belum tau pasti-. Sebenarnya Jongin agak malas walaupun jarak antara kelasnya kekelas Chanyeol tidak terlalu jauh. Namun semua itu Jongin singkirkan saat Chanyeol menyebutkan jenis kuenya. Cheese cake. Jongin tidak pernah bisa menghindar dari Cheese. Chanyeol tau itu. Makanya Chanyeol menghubunginya untuk menawarkan cake tersebut. Perlu Jongin akui. Chanyeol lumayan baik.

.

.

Jongin menghela nafas saat berada tepat di depan kelas Chanyeol. Baru saja kakinya hendak memasuki ruangan tersebut. Namun terhenti ketika seorang namja imut bermata bulat keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menghalanginya. Tapi, dikarenakan Jonginlah yang mematung di tempatnya saat ini. maka Jongin lah yang menghalangi namja berbibir tebal tersebut.

"Kau tidak bisa minggir?" Namja itu-Kyungsoo- berkata dengan nada datar yang kentara.

Seketika hati Jongin mencelos mendengar suara tersebut. Sungguh ia sangat ingin mendengarkan suara ini. namun bukan dengan nada dan intonasi yang begini. Jongin pun sibuk dnegan pemikirannya. Masih memandangi seluk beluk wajah yang ada di hadapannya. Sungguh ia sangat ingin memeluk sosok ini.

Kyungsoo mendecih kesal dan hendak mendorong Jongin. Namun, tiba tiba seorang namja datang dan merangkulnya. "Hai manis. Aku membutuhkanmu malam ini. kau ada waktu?" Namja itu berkata seraya mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo agar menatap ke arahnya. Sungguh Jongin sangat tidak suka melihat ini semua.

"Tentu" Kyungsoo mengangguk seadanya. Tidak ada penolakan sama sekali. Dan setelah namja tak tau diri itu menyebutkan tempat dan jam pertemuannya, dia pun pergi menghilang. Kyungsoo kembali menatapi jongin datar karena Jongin belum beranjak sedikitpun.

"Hyung.." akhirnya Jongin mengeluarkan suaranya. Sungguh suaranya terdengar sangat serak dan pilu. Entahlah Jongin pun tidak tau mengapa.

Kyungsoo hanya memandangi Jongin dalam diam.

"Oh! Jongin! Kemari!" Chanyeol datang dengan suara yang menggelegar dan membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Jongin dan berlalu pergi tanpa menghiraukannya sedikitpun.

Chanyeol merangkul Jongin yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. "Hei! Jangan bilang kau juga menggunakan Kyungsoo hm?" Chanyeol bersuara.

Dan butuh beberapa detik untuk Jongin mengerti semua ucapan Chanyeol. "Apa maksudmu?" Jongin pun bertanya pada Chanyeol karena dia tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraanya.

"Kyungsoo! Dia itu slut yang dibicarakan banyak orang! Dia terkenal sekali di kalangan para pria hidung belang. Oh dan kau menemuinya untuk menyewanya kan?" Chanyeol berkata enteng.

"Jaga mulutmu Chanyeol. Jangan menuduh orang sembarangan! Kau tidak mengenalnya!" Jongin sedikit membentak Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya terkesiap melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada Jongin.

"Aku tidak menuduh. Semua orang di kampus ini juga tau bahwa Kyungsoo adalah seorang—"

"Berhenti!" Jongin memotong ucapan Chanyeol.

"Jangan menyebutnya seperti itu Chanyeol! Atau kubunuh kau!" Jongin berkata bengis dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya cengo tidak mengerti mengapa jongin seperti itu.

.

.

Jongin dengan langkah kasar memasuki kelasnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi miliknya. Tatapannya kosong. Jongin kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya. Sungguh ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan padanya. Kyungsoo.. dia tidak seperti itu! Jongin tau Kyungsoo tidak akan melakukan hal yang seperti itu. Tetapi, jongin kembali mengingat percakapan Kyungsoo dengan namja tadi.

"_Hai manis. Aku membutuhkanmu malam ini. kau ada waktu?"_

Jongin mengacak dan mengerang frustasi. Kembali hatinya mencelos saat memikirkan bahwa mungkin saja apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol padanya adalah benar adanya.

Dan satu hal lagi. Mengapa Kyungsoo seakan tidak mengenalinya? Oh Jongin semakin frustasi memikirkannya. Akibat semua itu, Jongin pun menghabiskan jam jam berikutnya dengan pikrian yang entah pergi kemana. Sedangkan jasadnya berada dikelas dengan mata kosong memandangi Dosen yang ada didepan.

.

.

.

.

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

"_Hyung.."_

Kyungsoo kembali mengingat sahutan lirih dari namja berkulit tan tadi. Sungguh Kyungsoo tidak tau mengapa itu terjadi, tapi jika Kyungsoo harus jujur. Saat mendengar namja itu darahnya berdesir begitu saja. Tetapi sekeras apapun Kyungsoo berpikir. Ia tetap tidak menemukan jawabannya. Siapa namja tersebut. Dan mengapa Kyungsoo seakan mengenalnya. Pandangan matanya. Suaranya. Dan postur tubuhnya seakan tidak asing baginya.

Tapi Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang terlalu suka membuat sesuatu menjadi lebih ribet. Jika orang itu memang ia kenal, ia pasti akan mengingatnya. Toh, sepertinya orang itu bukanlah orang jahat yang akan memberikan pengaruh buruk padanya.

.

.

.

.

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

Dengan sedikit tergesa gesa Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju Art building untuk pergi kekelas Chanyeol. Hari ini dia pulang dnegan Chanyeol. Dan kebetulan mereka memiliki jam pulang yang sama hari ini. Jongin agak sedikit telat pulang karena harus menyalin beberapa materi dengan temannya maka dari itu Jongin tergesa gesa. Jongin tergesa gesa bukan karena takut akan ditinggalkan Chanyeol. Itu semua karena ia ingin segera menyusul Kyungsoo dan menanyakan sesuatu yang sejak tadi mengganggu pikirannya. Ia benar benar berharap jika Kyungsoo masih ada disana sekarang.

.

Setelah sampai dikelas Chanyeol. Jongin hanya mengumpat kesal karena tidak menemukan Kyungsoo disana. Malahan Jongin menemuka dua insan yang sedang asyik bercumbu mesra. Jongin memasuki kelas tersebut dengan sedikit berdeham dengan suara yang sengaja dikeraskan. Membuat dua insan yang tengah berciuman dengan sangat mesra itu pun menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Eheem" dapat Jongin lihat bekas saliva di sudut bibir mereka berdua. Menandakan ciuman yang baru saja mereka lakukan bukanlah ciuman biasa. Jongin pun seketika melupakan tentang Kyungsoo karena melihat adegan barusan yang membuatnya sedikit kesal. Entahlah.

Saat mereka melepas pautan bibirnya dapat terlihat jelas ekspresi mereka saat ini. ekspresi kecewa Chanyeol dan ekspresi caggung dari Baekhyun. Oh sekarang Jongin tidak ragu lagi jika namja itu kekasih Chanyeol.

"Mengganggu saja kau!" Chanyeol menggerutu kesal menumpahkan kekecewaanya karena Jongin datang dan mengganggu aktivitasnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Hei, itu kekasihmu ya? Kau tidak ingin mengenalkannya padaku?" Jongin duduk disalah satu meja yang ada disana.

"Tidak! Kau bisa saja merebutnya dariku Jongin!" Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun. Sungguh konyol menurut Jongin.

Baekhyun yang dipeluk dnegan kuat pun menghadiahkan sebuah jitakan mesra dikening Chanyeol dan sukses membuat Chanyeol meringis. Bahkan Jongin ikut meringis karena ia mendengar betapa keras jitakan yang Baekhyun berikan padanya.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Senang bertemu denganmu" Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan senyuman manisnya dan sedikit menunduk. Jongin tau mengapa Chanyeol begitu menyukainya. Karena Baekhyun benar benar mempesona.

"Ah.. namaku Kim Jongin. Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi kekasih dari si idiot ini?" Jongin bertanya lagi mengacuhkan pandangan terkejut Chanyeol yang terlalu mendramatisir.

"Entahlah." Baekhyun menjawab seadanya.

"Yeol, aku pulang dulu. Aku ada urusan. Annyeong Jongin!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin dan Chanyeol dikelas tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu mengataiku idiot didepan Byunbaek-ku tercinta eoh?" Chanyeol mencoba memulai introgasi.

Namun, yang diintrogasi malah tidak menghiraukannya karena ada sesuatu yang ia ingat kembali. "Hei. Kau bisa beri tau aku beberapa hal tentang Kyungsoo?" Jongin malah bertanya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memicingkan sebelah matanya dan menatap Jongin aneh. "Sebenarnya kau mau apa dengan kyungsoo?" Chanyeol pun bertanya dnegan raut wajah serius.

"Aku tidak bisa ceritakan padamu. Dan kau tau dia seorang slut hanya dari pembicaraan orang lain kan? Atau kau juga ehmm menggunakannya?" Jongin sedikit ragu dengan kata kata terakhirnya.

Seketika Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya kaget. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya jongin! Oh demi Tuhan! Jika aku ingin melakukannya, aku tinggal menggoda Baekhyun saja!" Chanyeol berkata dengan suara tinggi. Dan detik berikutnya ia sadar bahwa yang ia ucapkan salah.

"Jadi kau sudah sering melakukannya eoh? Sialan kau Park Chanyeol!" Jongin mengumpat kesal dan berjalan keluar kelas terlebih dahulu. Sungguh Jongin tidak pernah menyangka jika Chanyeol akan sehebat itu.

.

.

.

.

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

Kyungsoo menapaki kakinya disebuah kafe tempat dimana ia berjanji dengan salah seorang temannya yang katanya ingin 'bermain' dengannya malam ini. Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya dan memesan minuman untuk mengisi waktu luangnya. Kyungsoo melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di tangannya.

'patner'nya kali ini agak terlambat. Tapi tak apalah, Kyungsoo pun saat ini sedang ingin bersantai lebih lama.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya saat sebuah tangan memegang pergelangan tangannya dan menyeretnya untuk berdiri. Bahkan namja itu menyeretnya dengan cepat. "Apa apaan ini?" kyungsoo tidak bisa memberontak karena cengkraman namja tersebut cukup kuat. Dan namja tersebut memaksa Kyungsoo untuk memasuki sebuah mobil mewah berlabel Audi dengan warna hitam mengkilap.

"Kyungsoo kembali terkesiap saat melihat namja yang masuk dan duduk disampingnya. Namja itu. Namja yang tadi siang berada didepan kelasnya.

'mau apa dia?' batin Kyungsoo tertahan.

.

.

.

.

** -TBC-**

**Saya balik meng-update nih ff gaje~~#tebar menyan.**

**Pertamaaaaa makasih banyak untuk respon yang lumayan ini. saya terharu hiks. Hiks.**

**Keduaaa. Jika kependekan maafkan saya. Karena saya nggak mau buat panjang panjang dan buat kalian yang baca malah nggak ngerti. Dan saya juga orangnya gabisa nulis panjang panjang. Chap ini udah aku panjangin kok. Lebih dari 2k loh! #bangga sendiri.**

**Ketigaaa. Maaf di chap ini gaada NC! Mungkin di chap depan ada adegan NC-an. #lapin iler# hehe. **

**Keempaaaaat. Saya memang memfokuskan ff ini pada ceritanya bukan NC nya .**

**Oo iyaaa mau cerita niih. Tadi disekolah, aku sama temen aku yang sama sama suka Exo lagi ngobrol nih. Lalu aku bilang "Kok perasaan aku kayaknya EXO bakal comeback lagi ya?" aku ngomong gitu karena aku emang punya firasat. Dan temen aku langsung aja nabok aku#lebay. Soalnya kita kan mau Exam, jadi dia pasti galau kalo EXO beneran comeback.**

**Dan tau nggak? Gak berselang lama dari omongan aku. Pas dia buka Kakaotalk. Dan bener aja EXO bakalan comeback 5 december nanti. Wkwkwk berasa kayak cenayang deh gua~~.**

**Hehe. daaaaannnn**

**Sekian aja. Makasih buat yang mau review. Favorite ataupun follow. Sekali lagi makasih banyaaak. Oh iya. Buat yang review. Saya bales reviewnya lewat PM. Jadi, cek PM aja. Saya pikir kalo lewat PM bisa lebih dekat dengan para readers tercintah mumumu~~ hehe**

**Oh iya? Diantara para readers ada yang suka vidio vidio trailer fanfic nggak?**

**Oh dan Author sekarang lagi suntuk dan butuh teman. Jika kalian mau nemenin author nista ini. PM aja yaaa~~ #ngarep. Dan juga HBD buat Chanyeol yang kemaren ultah wkwkw #padahal udah kelewat.**

**Big Thanks To :**

**kaisooism****. ****Insooie baby****. ****Diary1412****. ****Michelle kim****. ****Jung Eunhee****. Kim Hyunshi. ****miszshanty05****. ****ParkOna****. ****. ****baekyeolidiots****. RirinSekarini. ****Thousand Spring****. Dyodyokyung. Kadislove.**** uwiechan92****. I Was A Dreamer. ****exindira****. ****loveHEENJABUJA****. ****KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH****. ****yamanaka aya****. ****opikyung0113****. ****ulfarafida****. ****Lalala Kkamjong****. ****Jonginnie****. ****Kai's twin****. WulannS. ****Myeonsoo baby****.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You're Not A Slut Soo~**

**.**

**Cast : Just KaiSoo Focus! And maybe the other Cameo and Couple**

**Genre : Romance. Angst. Hurt. Drama.**

**Rated : Mature(?)**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Shounen ai, BL, Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Kependekan, and Typo(s).**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini 100% hasil pemikiran saya. Saya Cuma pinjem nama doang sama sooman.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! YAOI HERE!**

**.**

**THIS FF IS HAVE MATURE CONTENT!**

**.**

**NO BASH NO FLAME YAA~~~**

**.**

**Don't like don't read~**

**.**

**.**

**Dapet ide ini gegara dengerin lagunya Sistar yang Give It To Me. Tiap Pheonix dengerin tuh lagu, bawaannya mikirin yadong#plak. Jadi deh nih FF~ wkwk. Tapi bukan lemon kok. Masih ada plotnya. Wwkwkwk. Yaudah gak pake bacot lagi. Check this! Oh dan maaf jika masih banyak Typo yang bertebaran. Kkk~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Park Pheonix**

**Present**

**2013**

**.**

_**.**_

_Kyungsoo menapaki kakinya disebuah kafe tempat dimana ia berjanji dengan salah seorang temannya yang katanya ingin 'bermain' dengannya malam ini. Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya dan memesan minuman untuk mengisi waktu luangnya. Kyungsoo melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di tangannya._

'_patner'nya kali ini agak terlambat. Tapi tak apalah, Kyungsoo pun saat ini sedang ingin bersantai lebih lama._

_Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya saat sebuah tanagn memegang tangannya dan menyeretnya untuk berdiri. Bahkan namja itu menyeretnya dengan cepat. "Apa apaan ini?" kyungsoo tidak bisa memberontak karena cengkraman namja tersebut cukup kuat. Dan namja tersebut memaksa Kyungsoo untuk memasuki sebuah mobil mewah berlabel Audi dengan warna hitam mengkilap._

"_Kyungsoo kembali terkesiap saat melihat namja yang masuk dan duduk disampingnya. Namja itu. Namja yang tadi siang berada didepan kelasnya. _

'_mau apa dia?' batin Kyungsoo tertahan._

_._

_._

_._

Namja yang berada disampingnya saat ini. atau lebih tepatnya berada dibelakang kemudi mobil mewah ini masih menyibukkan diri untuk memasang sabuk pengaman. Setlah namja ini berbicara dengan pria kekar yang menarik Kyungsoo tadi. Namja itu pun mulai membawa mobil ini menjauhi caffe tadi.

"Apa maumu? Kau mau bawa aku kemana eoh?" Akhirnya Kyungsoo bersuara setelah kepanikan dan keterkejutan yang ia dapat beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ikut saja Hyung" namja itu menjawab tanpa memandang kearah Kyungsoo yang sudah terlihat kesal disampingnya.

Kyungsoo hanya menggerutu kesal didalam hati. Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk diam karena ia tidak mau salah bicara dengan namja ini. dilihat dari semuanya, namja ini kaya. Dan Kyungsoo berfikir bahwa itu harus diwaspadai. Kyungsoo bukannya berlebihan. Tetapi ini karena pengalaman yang ia dapat sebelumnya. Pengalaman diman kyungsoo harus selalu berhati hati dengan mereka yang memiliki uang yang melimpah.

"Sudah sampai" namja itu melepas sabuknya dan menatap kearah Kyungsoo yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi disini. Dan setelah Kyungsoo melihat dimana ini. ia semakin bingung. Untuk apa namja ini membawanya ke Seoul tower? Kyungsoo memandangi namja itu tajam bermaksud meminta penjelasan. Namun yang kyungsoo dapatkan adalah seulas senyum yang tak terduga. Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit berdesir dan semakin bingung. Terlebih namja itu sekarang keluar mobil meninggalkannya didalam. Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk menyusul namja berkulit tan itu.

"Mau apa kemari?" Kyungsoo berkata jujur dan menghampiri namja tersebut yang sekarang berada disisi mobil sembari menatap kearah seoul tower yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Bukankah kau sangat suka datang kemari?" Jongin membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Kyungsoo. Sialnya dengan senyuman yang sama seperti tadi. Senyuman yang membuat Kyungsoo seakan kehilangan nafasnya untuk sesaat.

Saat Kyungsoo kembali larut dalam fikirannya terhadap perasaan asing yang menyerangnya. Tiba tiba Kyungsoo menyadari adanya sesuatu yang aneh dari kalimat namja tan itu.

"Aku tidak pernah ingat menyukai tempat ini" Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya tanda ia benar benar tidak mngerti dengan kalimat terakhir dari namja tan yang bahkan ia tidak tau namanya siapa.

"Apa maksudmu Hyung?" namja tan itu terlihat panik saat ini.

"Memangnya... siapa kau?" Kalimat tersebut sukses membuat Jongin-namja tan itu- kehilangan fikirannya seketika. Mendengar kata kata itu dari bibir Kyungsoo membuatnya merasa buta dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. semuanya mati rasa dan seakan menguap begitu saja.

Kyungsoo yang melihat keanehan pada Jongin hanya menatapinya penuh tanya. Namun setelah beberapa menit Jongin tidak juga bergerak membuat Kyungsoo sedikit khawatir. Kyungsoo pun menyenggol tubuh Jongin pelan.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Kyungsoo bertanya ragu. Apa mungkin ia pernah menemui namja ini? kapan? Apakah Jongin pernah menjadi 'patner'nya? Memang wajah dan semua yang ada pada Jongin serasa tidak asing. Walaupun Kyungsoo baru menemuinya 2 kali. Ya setidaknya 2 kali menurut Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau benar benar lupa hyung? Atau kau hanya menggodaku?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara yang parau. Jongin juga menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kosong kearahnya. Sungguh Kyungsoo takut dengan tatapan itu.

"Tidak. Aku rasa... aku memang tidak ingat bahwa aku pernah mengenalmu" Kyungsoo memastikan. Dan sungguh kata kata tersebut membuat Jongin tersandar ke mobilnya dengan kaki yang lemas.

Kyungsoo benar benar tidak menegerti dengan namja ini. Kyungsoo hanya menatapi wajah lemas Jongin. Dan saat ia asik melakukan hal tersebut, ia pun kembali mengingat bahwa ia masih punya 'pekerjaan' yang tertunda. Akhirnya Kyungsoo berniat meninggalkan Jongin yang seakan tak memiliki semangat lagi.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang" Kyungsoo pun melangkahkan kakinya hendak meninggalkan Jongin. Dan baru beberapa langkah Kyungsoo berbalik meninggalkannya, Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo untuk mencegahnya pergi. merasa dicegah, Kyungsoo pun berbalik memandangi Jongin.

"Kau mau pergi kemana hyung?" Jongin memandangi Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sendu saat ini.

Kyungsoo membeku beberapa detik akibat tatapan tersebut. Namun Kyungsoo kembali tersadar. "Aku masih ada 'pekerjaan' saat ini. aku harus pergi" Kyungsoo menjawab seadanya.

Tiba tiba Kyungsoo merasakan genggaman di pergelangan tangannya mengetat. Kyungsoo sedikit meringis akibatnya. "Apa-apaan kau ini?" Kyungsoo sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Kyungsoo tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Pekerjaan seperti apa yang kau lakukan hm?" Kyungsoo sedikit tercekat saat mendapati wajah namja tersebut yang tersirat jelas oleh amarah. Entahlah, tetapi Kyungsoo sangat takut melihat tatapan namja tersebut yang seperti itu. Ia lebih suka tatapannya yang sendu seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Apa urusanmu?" Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk menjawab. Walaupun suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Apa pekerjaan tersebut sama seperti yang orang orang katakan hm?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tajam dan Jongin tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

"Terserah padamu!" Kyungsoo menyentakkan tangannya kuat sehingga genggaman Jongin terlepas secara paksa.

"Dan Terserah kau mau mengartikannya seperti apa!" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin nanar sebelum ia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin disana.

Jongin menghela nafasnya berat dan kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di mobil. Jongin menyesal mengatakan hal tersebut. Jongin tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Ya, wajar saja Jongin seperti ini. bagaimana bisa kau melihat orang yang kau sayangi mengalami hidup seperti Kyungsoo?

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya?" Jongin bergumam lirih. Ia mengusapka telapak tangannya kasar kearah wajah. Dan Jongin pun memilih untuk pulang dan mengistirahatkan dirinya. Ya. Semoga saja dirinya bisa beristirahat sebagaimana diharapkan.

.

.

.

.

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya sedikit kasar. Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang marah. Entahlah mengapa ia harus marah hanya dengan pertanyaan dari namja tan yang bahkan belum ia ketahui namanya. Hanya saja Kyungsoo tidak suka mendengar pertanyaan namja itu.

"_Pekerjaan seperti apa yang kau lakukan hm?"_

Kyungsoo berhenti dan megacak rambutnya frustasi saat ia kembali mengingat kalimat tersebut. Persetan dengan dirinya yang seperti orang gila. Tapi sungguh ia hanya tidak ingin mendengar namja itu berbicara seperti itu. Entahlah. Kyungsoo hanya merasa sedih. Seakan ia tidak ingin namja itu melihat dirinya dari sisi negatifnya saat ini.

Kyungsoo melihat kearah kanannya saat ini. lebih tepatnya kafe yag berada di sebrang jalan sana. Kafe dimana ia dan 'patner'nya berjanji untuk bertemu. Kyungsoo juga bisa melihat orang itu sedang duduk disana. Namun entahlah. Kyungsoo lebih memilih membawa langkah kakinya lurus. Bukannya menyebrang, memasuki kafe tersebut dan menyapa 'patner'nya itu. Hanya saja saat ini Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk pulang dan beristirahat. Entahlah. Bertemu dengan namja misterius tadi membuatnya ingin segera merebahkan tubuhnya keranjang secepat mungkin. Kyungsoo merasa tubuh dan fikirannya benar benar lelah hari ini.

.

.

.

.

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

Jongin menggeliat diatas kasurnya dengan gusar. Beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk mengalihkan fikirannya dan mencoba untuk melakukan kesibukan lainnya. Ia hanya ingin menghilangkan pikiran tentang Kyungsoo yang saat ini menguasai dirinya. Dan jadilah Jongin sejak tadi yang hanya bergerak resah dikamarnya. Mulai dari sibuk bermain dengan laptop, menonton TV, dan akhirnya Jongin menyerah dan menggeliat resah diatas kasurnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi saat ini.

"AAAGGHHHH SIAL!" Pekiknya sembari menjambak rambutnya frustasi dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas kasur dengan sedikit kasar. Akhirnya Jongin pun meraih ponselnya dan mendial sebuah kontak yang ada di sana.

"Aku mau kau cari tau apa Kyungsoo kembali ke kafe tadi. Ya. Aku minta cepat cari tau dan langsung hibungi aku." Jongin pun memutus hubungan tersebut dan menjauhkan ponselnya dari daun telinga miliknya.

"Kuharap kau tidak kembali kesana dan pergi bersamanya hyung" Jongin menjatuhkan dirinya dan menatapi langit langit kamarnya sendiri. Saat ini Jongin tidak bisa berfikir jernih atau hanya melakukan sesuatu dengan fokus. Semua pikirannya terfokus pada Kyungsoo. Ia masih bersalah dengan apa yang ia katakan pada Kyungsoo tadi. Dan persetan dengan otaknya sendiri yang selalu berfikir apakah Kyungsoo kembali ke kafe itu dan menemui lelaki hidung belang yang hendak 'menggunakannya'.

"Aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini" Jongin kembali bergumam kasar saat ia kembali membayangkan bagaimana jika saat ini Kyungsoo sedang 'bermain' bersama namja sialan itu? Bagaimana jika sekarang Kyungsoo sedang memberikan blowjob pada namja itu? Atau bagaimana jika saat ini Kyungsoo sedang—

Semua pikiran terhenti saat mendapati sebuah panggilan masuk pada ponselnya. Dengan cepat ia meraihnya dan mendekatkan ponsel tersebut kearah cupingnya.

"Benarkah? ... apa kau sudah memastikannya? Ah, baiklah... ya.. terima kasih" Jongin menghela nafas berat dan meletakkan ponsel tersebut di meja nakas yang berada disisi ranjang king size miliknya itu.

"Aku tau kau bukan orang yang seperti itu hyung" Jongin bergumam lirih dengan senyum tulus terukir diwajahnya.

.

.

.

.

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

Kyungsoo memasuki apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Kyungsoo langsung melangkah kearah dapur dan mengambil segelas penuh air dingin. Kyungsoo pun meneguk airnya kasar. Setelah itu Kyungsoo berkeliling untuk mencari seseorang yang seharusnya masih terjaga. Kyungsoo kembali melirik jam dinding yang berada di ruang tengah. Jam tersebut menunjukkan Pukul 08.40 malam. Masih terlalu awal untuk tidur pikirnya. Kyungsoo mendesah pelan. Ia pun memasuki sebuah kamar dan juga tidak mendapati sosok yang ia cari.

Ah. Kyungsoo lupa untuk melihat kekamarnya sendiri. Kyungsoo pun melangkah menuju kamarnya sendiri. Dan senyum mengembang saat menemukan sosok yang ia cari sejak tadi. Sosok tersebut sedang membelakanginya sembari duduk diatas ranjang milik Kyungsoo. Terlihat sosok tersebut sedang bermain dengan boneka yang ia peluk saat ini.

"Aigoooo ternyata disini hm?" Kyungsoo memeluk sosok tersebut dan mengacak rambutnya lembut.

"Agh! OPPA!" yeoja tersebut pun memekik saat mendapati Kyungsoo lah yang berada dihadapannya. Tanpa banyak kata ia langsung memeluk Kyungsoo kasar. Bahkan Kyungsoo hampir saja terjungkal dari atas kasur tersebut.

"Oppa pulang awal ya hari ini?" sosok gadis manis tersebut bertanya dengan mata berbinar.

Kyungsoo mengangguk anggukan kepalanya seraya tersenyum kearah gadis tersebut. "eum. Memangnya mengapa? Kau tidak suka oppa pulang lebih awal eoh?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan wajah yang dibuat seperti sedang kecewa.

Gadis tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya kuat kuat. "aku suka jika oppa seperti ini. apa oppa tidak bisa seperti ini saja? Tidak usah pulang malam lagi" gadis tersebut memeluk Kyungsoo lagi. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecut dibalik pelukan tersebut. Kyungsoo merasa benar benar bersalah saat ini.

'_maafkan aku Kyunghee-ah. Oppa tidak bisa berhenti'_

.

.

.

.

** -TBC-**

**Hai hai hai saya balik lagi ngapdet ini ff abal bin gaje bin nista wkwkwk.**

**Gimanah makin nista aja ya? T.T tapi jujur aja saya senang dengan respon yang cukup hangat. dan saya berdoa semoga ff ini nggak mengecewakan. Hiks. Saya takut aja makin kebelakang makin ga nyambung.. hehe.**

**Oooh dan udah liat miracle in december? Ampuuun saya makin cinta sama abang DIIIOOOO beneran sebelum ini aku gak gila gila amat sama akang DIO tapi sekarang saya CINTAH brooo.. wkwkwkwk.**

**Ooo iya diantara kalian ada yang punya vidio Kaisoo yang fastforward nggak? Yang punya. Tau nggak backsoundnya itu lagu apaa? Demi neptunus saya suka lagunyaaa .**

**Hehe dan saya nggak capek capeknya bilang makasiiih sama kalian yang udah mau baca, review, favorite juga follow. Buat yang review masih samaaa. Saya bales lewat PM yaa. Jadi cek aja Pmnyaaa. Dan saya juga berharap dibales Pmnyaaa#ngarep#**

**Dah ah. Sekian. Dan maap maap aja kalo gak panjang. Karena sebenarnya saya masih ditengah tengah exam. Cuma karena senin besok libur dan selasanya baru exam lagi. Jadi saya sempetin aja buat nulis. Hehe dan makasih banyak buat kalian yang ngasi aku semangat buehehehe**

**Oh iya readers. Mau curcol dikit. Salahkah jika saya punya akun lebih dari satu?**

**Big Thanks To :**

**kaisooism****. ****Insooie baby****. ****Diary1412****. ****Michelle kim****. ****Jung Eunhee****. Kim Hyunshi. ****miszshanty05****. ****ParkOna****. ****. ****baekyeolidiots****. RirinSekarini. ****Thousand Spring****. Dyodyokyung. Kadislove.**** uwiechan92****. I Was A Dreamer. ****exindira****. ****loveHEENJABUJA****. ****KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH****. ****yamanaka aya****. ****opikyung0113****. ****ulfarafida****. ****Lalala Kkamjong****. ****Jonginnie****. ****Kai's twin****. WulannS. ****Myeonsoo baby****. ****Kim Eun Seob****. ****wflyhr****. ****ChangChang****. ****dumzie****. ****Tatiana12****. ****ReikiAkishima28****. ****KS-shipperaddict****. ****DyahKaisoo****. ****Jung Rae Ra****. ****redkimchi****. ****Amortentia Chan****. ****Ia****. ****OhSooYeol****.**


	4. Chapter 4

**You're Not A Slut Soo~**

**.**

**Cast : Just KaiSoo Focus! And maybe the other Cameo and Couple**

**Genre : Romance. Angst. Hurt. Drama.**

**Rated : Mature(?)**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Shounen ai, BL, Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Kependekan, and Typo(s).**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini 100% hasil pemikiran saya. Saya Cuma pinjem nama doang sama sooman.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! YAOI HERE!**

**.**

**THIS FF IS HAVE MATURE CONTENT!**

**.**

**NO BASH NO FLAME YAA~~~**

**.**

**Don't like don't read~**

**.**

**.**

**Dapet ide ini gegara dengerin lagunya Sistar yang Give It To Me. Tiap Pheonix dengerin tuh lagu, bawaannya mikirin yadong#plak. Jadi deh nih FF~ wkwk. Tapi bukan lemon kok. Masih ada plotnya. Wwkwkwk. Yaudah gak pake bacot lagi. Check this! Oh dan maaf jika masih banyak Typo yang bertebaran. Kkk~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Park Pheonix**

**Present**

**2013**

**.**

_**.**_

* * *

"_Agh! OPPA!" yeoja tersebut pun memekik saat mendapati Kyungsoo lah yang berada dihadapannya. Tanpa banyak kata ia langsung memeluk Kyungsoo kasar. Bahkan Kyungsoo hampir saja terjungkal dari atas kasur tersebut._

"_Oppa pulang awal ya hari ini?" sosok gadis manis tersebut bertanya dengan mata berbinar._

_Kyungsoo mengangguk anggukan kepalanya seraya tersenyum kearah gadis tersebut. "eum. Memangnya mengapa? Kau tidak suka oppa pulang lebih awal eoh?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan wajah yang dibuat seperti sedang kecewa._

_Gadis tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya kuat kuat. "aku suka jika oppa seperti ini. apa oppa tidak bisa seperti ini saja? Tidak usah pulang malam lagi" gadis tersebut memeluk Kyungsoo lagi. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecut dibalik pelukan tersebut. Kyungsoo merasa benar benar bersalah saat ini._

'_maafkan aku Kyunghee-ah. Oppa tidak bisa berhenti'_

_._

.

.

.

* * *

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

Jongin menggeliat kasar dikasurnya. Dengan keadaan setengah sadar ia meraih ponselnya yang berada di meja nakas tepat di sisi kiri ranjang miliknya. Setelah mendapatkannya, Jongin memaksakan untuk melihat kearah layar memastikan pukul berapakah ini.

**07.13 KST**

Jongin mengadahkan kepalanya. Sungguh ia sangat ingin pergi melanjutkan tidurnya. Namun mengingat ada hal yang harus dia lakukan, ia pun memaksakan lehernya untuk tagak kembali. Dan masih dengan keadaan setengah sadar, Jongin mendial sebuah nomor dari ponselnya. Tak perlu waktu cukup lama untuk mendapat jawaban dari ujung sana.

"_Yoboseyo?"_

"Eum.. Chanyeol-ah! Hari ini kelasmu dimulai pukul berapa eoh?" Jongin bertanya dengan mata yang terpejam. Namun tangannya masih menggenggam ponselnya di area cuping kanannya. Dan demi apapun Jongin tidak pernah menghubungi orang sepagi ini!

"_Kau masih setengah sadar ya? Bicaramu seperti kodok!"_

"sialan! Jawab saja pertanyaanku! Dasar tiang listrik idiot!" Jongin memaki dengan kerutan di dahi dan jangan lupakan matanya masih tertutup.

"_YAK DASAR HITAM!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan suara bassnya membuat Jongin sedikit menjauhkan ponsel tersebut dari cupingnya. _

"_Pukul 9. Memangnya kau mau apa eoh?" Chanyeol malanjutkan perkataannya setelah berteriak._

"Yasudah terimakasih." Jongin memutus sambungan tersebut. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Chanyeol yang terakhir. Walaupun Jongin tau setelahnya Chanyeol akan menyumpahinya habis habisan. Namun ia tidak peduli.

Jongin kembali memeriksa pukul berapa sekarang. Dan otaknya digunakan untuk berfikir sejenak. Sepertinya ia hanya punya waktu 1 jam 45 menit untuk membereskan dirinya. Oh dan demi Tuhan! Jika bukan karena Kyungsoo ia tidak akan bangun sepagi ini! setelah Jongin mendiamkan dirinya sekitar 10 menit, ia pun sadar total dan meraih ponselnya lagi berniat menelfon seseorang untuk yang kedua kalinya dipagi ini.

"Kau sudah dapatkan infonya?... Ah yaa... Kirimkan saja lewat Email. Ya... Terima kasih.." Jongin memutuskan hubungan tersebut dan meletakkan ponselnya dikasur. Sementara dirinya meraih handuk dan bergegas untuk membersihkan badannya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

Kyungsoo menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat sinar matahari mulai menelesak masuk kedalam kamar miliknya. Kyungsoo bukan orang yang akan bermalas malasan. Kyungsoo pun langsung mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang dan merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar. Detik berikutnya Kyungsoo melirik kearah jam kecil di meja nakas. Dahinya sedikit berkerut dan Kyungsoo memijit pelipisnya sedikit.

**07. 55 KST**

Kyungsoo bangun terlalu siang. Memang tidak terlambat untuk kelas di kampusnya. Hanya saja ia bangun tidak cukup pagi untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk adiknya, Kyunghee. Kyunghee pasti sudah berangkat sejak tadi. Kyungsoo menghela nafas karena ia sedikit menyesal. Dan Akhirnya Kyungsoo bangkit dan meraih handuk dan pergi bergegas untuk mandi.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya, dan tentunya Kyungsoo sudah berpakaian rapi sekarang. Kyungsoo membawa tas gendong dari kamarnya menuju ke arah dapur, niat awalnya ingin memebuat sesuatu yang bisa ia jadikan pengganjal perutnya di pagi ini. namun Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya di meja makan saat mendapati beberapa roti bakar juga selai dan sebuah telur dengan bentuk yang tidak bisa didefinisikan. Kyungoo tersenyum saat mendapati sebuah note disebelahnya, menampilkan deretan tulisan mungil nan rapi disana.

_Oppa, aku buatkan telur dan roti panggang untukmu. Walaupun tidak bagus bentuknya tapi kau harus memakannya arra?_

_-Kyunghee-_

Ya, dia beruntung setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak perlu memasak lagi. Ya, walaupun apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini tidak bisa dijamin rasanya. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap senang.

Kyungsoo semakin mengembangkan senyumnya melihat semua yang dilakukan adiknya. Kyungsoo benar benar harus menjaga adik tercintanya. Satu satunya yang Kyungsoo miliki saat ini. setelah... setlah semua yang terjadi di waktu yang lalu. Kyungsoo pun menduduki dirinya di meja makan hendak memakan sarapannya. Ia tidak berniat mengingat semua yang telah terjadi sebelumnya. Kyungsoo mencoba mengembalikan fikirannya dan tidak memikirkan hal yang hanya membuatnya takut.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangannya.

**08.35 KST**

Kyungsoo sedikit berjengit dan menyambar tasnya, Kyungsoo terlalu asik saat membereskan dapur tadi, padahal awalnya ia hanya ingin membereskan piring piring yang ia gunakan tadi. Namun jiwa keibuan Kyungsoo timbul dan berakhir dengan ia yang membersihkan seisi dapur. Ya, memang masih cukup waktu untuk Kyungsoo datang ke kampusnya tanpa harus telat.

Setelah Kyungsoo selesai menggunakan sepatunya. Ia menggendong tasnya menuju punti keluar yang ada dihadapannya. Setelah keluar, Kyungsoo kembali berbalik hendak mengunci pintu rumahnya itu. Kyungsoo tidak ingin ambil resiko kemalingan nantinya. Toh Kyunhee punya kunci cadangan untuk masuk nanti.

Saat Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya hampir saja ia terjungkal kebelakang karena terkejut melihat sesosok manusia dengan kulit tan berada tepat dihadapannya saat ini. jika tidak ada pintu dibelakangnya, Kyungsoo bisa pastikan ia akan terjungkal ketanah saat ini. bagaimana tidak? Namja yang kemarin membawanya kabur saat ini wajahnya sangat dekat dengannya. Membuat Kyungsoo berdebar. Entahlah debaran karena terkejut atau dikarenakan hal yang lain. Kyungsoo pun tidak tau.

"Apa apaan kau ini?" Kyungsoo akhirnya mengeluarkan suara setelah beberapa saat menenangkan dirinya dari debaran sialan yang tiba tiba menyerangnya.

"Menjemputmu" namja tersebut berkata enteng dengan kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam kantong celana. Melihat pemandangan tersebut Kyungsoo merasakan debaran di dadanya meningkat. Sial!

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Jadi jangan ganggu aku" Kyungsoo hendak pergi melewati namja itu namun detik berikutnya Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya ditarik oleh sebuah tangan yang melingkar dilengannya saat ini.

"aku tidak terima penolakan" namja itu pun menyeret Kyungsoo kearah mobil hitam mengkilap yang berlebel Audi. Sial! Kyungsoo membatin bahwa Mobil ini terlalu mewah untuknya. Namja itu bahkan mendorong Kyungsoo untuk masuk. Kyungsoo yang sedang malas meladeni pun hanya mengikutinya.

Setelah memaksa Kyungsoo masuk kedalam mobil, namja itu pun menyusul Kyungsoo dan duduk tepat dibelakang kemudi. Dapat Kyungsoo lihat sekilas namja tersebut tersenyum. Mati matian Kyungsoo menahan dirinya untuk tidak melihat kearah namja yang bahkan belum juga ia ketahui namanya. Kyungsoo tidak ingin debaran tadi menyerangnya lagi. Kyungsoo tidak ingin jika ia harus berakhir dengan dirinya yang berusaha menenangkan debaran aneh yang muncul didadanya.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka mulai bergerak, Kyungsoo hanya terdiam di mobil tersebut. Sama sekali tidak ingin membuat interaksi dengan namja tampan disampingnya saat ini. Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur dengan ketenangan yang seperti ini. tenang jasmani dan rohani(?). Namun, semuanya harus Kyungsoo telan saat namja tersebut mulai membuka percakapan.

"Kau gugup hyung?" Kyungsoo sedikit mendelik saat mendapati pertanyaan namja tersebut tepat menusuknya. Ya, Kyungsoo akui bahwa ia gugup berada dengannya namun...

"tidak" Kyungsoo berbohong demi harga dirinya mungkin? Bagaimana bisa namja ini membaca pikirannya saat ini hah?

Dapat Kyungsoo dengar kekehan halus dari namja disampingnya. Sial! Debaran itu muncul lagi. Kyungsoo hanya menggerutu kesal didalam hatinya. Sementara wajahnya mati matian memasang wajah sedatar mungkin.

"Siapa namamu? Kau selalu menggangguku tapi aku tidak pernah tau namaku" Kyungsoo akhirnya bertanya dengan suara datar tentang sesuatu yang memang sangat ingin diketahuinya saat ini.

Jongin sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Sangat tampak diwajahnya jika saat ini ia sangat kecewa, namun detik kemudian Jongin memaksakan sebuah senyum diwajahnya. Sebuah senyum pahit, sarat akan kekecewaan. "Jongin. Namaku Kim Jongin" Ucapnya sembari masih fokus menatap lurus kearah jalan raya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sedikit acuh. Akhirnya Kyungsoo tau nama dari namja misterius yang selalu seenaknya ini. seenaknya bertindak dan seenaknya membuat hati Kyungsoo berdebar tak karuan. Sama seperti saat ini. Kyungsoo berusaha mati matian agar suara debaran tersebut tidak terdengar oleh Jongin.

"Hyung..." Jongin bergumam sembari tersenyum manis dengan pandangan yang masih fokus kedepan tentunya.

Kyungsoo hanya menoleh kearah Jongin berniat Menanti kelanjutan dari gumaman Jongin tadi. Namun Kyungsoo menyesali hal tersebut dan cepat cepat mengalihkan pandangannya. Kyungsoo merasa hatinya bisa lepas dari tempatnya saat ini jika melihat Jongin yang sedang tersenyum seperti tadi. Oh Tuhan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo? Bukankah Kyungsoo baru mengenal Jongin? Ya. Setidaknya bagi Kyungsoo, ia memang baru saja mengenal Jongin.

"Aku tau kau tidak seperti yang dikatakan kebanyakan orang" Jongin melanjutkan. Dengan senyuman yang masih terukir indah tentunya.

Kyungsoo sedikit mengkerutkan dahinya tanda mencoba mengerti dan mengolah perkataan Jongin barusan. Detik berikutnya Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk memandang kearah Jongin. "Kau tidak mengenalku. Jadi jangan banyak bicara" Kyungsoo mengatakan hal tersebut dengan sangat dingin dan secepatnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin. Ia takut debaran itu semakin parah.

Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Menurutnya Kyungsoo masih sangat menggemaskan. "tentu saja aku mengenalmu hyung. Kau Do Kyungsoo. Aku tau itu" Jongin tertawa halus.

"Tapi aku tidak mengenalmu" Kyungsoo menjawab ketus. Detik berikutnya Kyungsoo mendengar tawa halus Jongin berubah menjadi tawa yang sangat mengerikan maneurutnya.

"Kau sudah mengenalku beberapa menit yang lalu hyung. Kau pembohong terburuk" Jongin masih tertawa.

Kyungsoo? Ah. Ia sadar jika ia memang bodoh. Salahkan saja hatinya yang membuatnya berbicara tanpa berpikir terlebih dulu. Jadilah Kyungsoo hanya bergumam "Hentikan" dan berharap Jongin menghentikan semuanya sebelum semburat merah karena malu yang ada di pipinya terlihat oleh Jongin nantinya. Kyungsoo tidak ingin itu terjadi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Do Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya? Kemana dia? Mengapa Kyungsoo menjadi lebih mirip seperti seorang yeoja saat ini? Oh Sial.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega saat dilihatnya mobil yang saat ini ia kendarai memasuki area parkir kampus. Kyungsoo lega karena debaran ini akan hilang dan dia tidak perlu susah susah untuk menyembunyikannya lagi. Sungguh itu hal yang sangat sulit dilakukan jika Jongin terus saja tersenyum di perjalanan tadi. Sedikitpun tidak membantu.

Tepat setelah mobil Jongin berhenti, Kyungsoo pun hendak membuka pintu mobil tersebut untuk keluar. Namun pergerakannya terhenti saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangan kirinya saat ini. Kyungsoo pun melihat kearah Jongin yang kini tengah tersenyum dengan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan kiri Kyungsoo saat ini. sial! Saat saat seperti ini Kyungsoo merasa bahwa Jongin sangatlah tampan. Dan itu tidak membatu sama sekali untuk hatinya saat ini.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang membuatmu melupakanku hyung. Tapii.." Jongin menghentikan kalimatnya dan menatap lurus kearah Kyungsoo. Detik berikutnya Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya membatu melihat perilaku Jongin padanya. Dan Kyungsoo sangat ingin meninju wajah Jongin yang seperti ini. bagaimana tidak? Kyungsoo sangat yakin Jongin bisa mendengar debaran yang menggedor gedor hatinya saat ini. dan demi Tuhan mengapa Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak protes?

"Aku akan membuatmu mengingatku lagi" Jongin berbisik lembut di telinga kanan Kyungsoo saat ini. setelahnya ia menarik kepalanya menjauh dan mensejajarkannya dengan wajah Kyungsoo. Jongin terus mengikis jarak diantara mereka.

Kyungsoo semakin panik, wajahnya memerah dan matanya sudah bergerak gelisah. Entahlah. Kyungsoo tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini. yang pasti dadanya sudah bergetar hebat krena namja sialan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Kyungsoo hanya mengalihkan pandangannya berpura pura acuh.

Dan Kyungsoo langsung mengucapkan semua kata syukur yanga ada di kepalanya saat mendengar kekehan halus Jongin senada dengan Jongin yang menarik wajahnya menjauh dari Kyungsoo. Sungguh Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur karena Jongin tidak jadi men—

Cup

—ciumnya.

.

.

.

.

**.**

Bakhyun baru saja keluar dari mobil sang terkasih, Park Chanyeol tentunya. Baekhyun tiba tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan segera menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk mendekatinya.

"Ada apa baek?" Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun bingung.

"Lihat itu!" Baekhyun menunjuk kearah mobil audi hitam yang sudah menghentikan langkahnya. Chanyeol? Ia hanya mengikuti arah telunjuk Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol melotot seketika. Bahkan Chanyeol mendramatisir apa yang ia lihat dengan membuka mulutnya. Baekhyun yang melihat reaksi Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"itu.. i-itu itu Jongin dan Kyungsoo" Chanyeol masih mendramatisir apa yang ia lihat.

"Aku juga tau bodoh" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol malas.

"tapi.. tapi... Jongin sedang mencium Kyung—"

"sudahlah" Baekhyun menyeret Chanyeol yang terlalu menramatisir apa yang ia lihat. Padahal ia hanya melihat Jongin yang mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium Kyungsoo. Ya begitulah, tapi.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka? Apa hubungan mereka? Bukankah Jongin baru 2 hari dikampus? Oh Sial. Chanyeol bingung saat ini.

.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Semlekooommm... saya dataaang... saya update ini ff nista senista yang buat muohohoho. Buat yang tanya NC belom bisa kasi di Chapter ini.. miaaan /\ *bow* tapi pasti ada kok hehehe.**

**Oh ya.. ada yang tau author dengan pen name 'The Flame '? *kagaaaakkk* nah. Itu akunku juga hehehe. Aku juga ada ff kaisoo ongoing. Kalo mau baca boleh ^^ *Digampar* kok jadi promo? oo iyaa ada yang tau dimana tempat aku bisa upload hasil rekaman cover lagu? aku pengen ng-upload hasil coverku. walopun gabagus tapi pengeen... kasi tau aku yaaa please.  
**

**Dan Buat ceritanya jika makin gaje atau mengecewakan maaf yaaa *bow(lagi)*. Dan maaf updatenya agak lama. Karena ternyata setelah exam saya masih ada TO. Mampus kejer deh pokoknya. **

**Ooo iyaaa kalo kalian yang reviewnya mau dibales sertakan kata 'respon me' aja ya? Soalnya saya gabisa PM satu satu. Lagian belum tentu dibalas kan? Jadi saya pake cara ini biar saya ga capek bales satu satu. Hehe tapi untuk chapter kemaren aku masih bales satu satu kok ^^. Untuk Chapter ini aku gasempat ngedit ulang. Jadi mian kalo Typonya meraja lela.**

**Oh dan saya merasa si item pesek jongin makiin guanteng . kalap aku dibuatnyaaahhh wkwk. Begitupula dengan Kyungsoo, Sehun, Luhan, Lay, Tao ampuuuunn semua deh! Kecuali Suho yang makin gajelas*digampar* dan Kris yang makin sering buat malu?*Dibakar* tapi jujur aja. Aku nonton Exo Showtime malu banget liat Kris. Kalo kalian? Setuju kagak? Hehe aku lagi butuh teman ngebacotin Exo. Lagi gatel mulutkuh hahaha.**

**Udah ah banyak bacot, dan sekali lagi terima kasih sebanyak banyaknya untuk review, follow dan Favorite tentunya. ^^**

**Big Thanks To :**

**kaisooism****. ****Insooie baby****. ****Diary1412****. ****Michelle kim****. ****Jung Eunhee****. Kim Hyunshi. ****miszshanty05****. ****ParkOna****. ****. ****baekyeolidiots****. RirinSekarini. ****Thousand Spring****. Dyodyokyung. Kadislove.**** uwiechan92****. I Was A Dreamer. ****exindira****. ****loveHEENJABUJA****. ****KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH****. ****yamanaka aya****. ****opikyung0113****. ****ulfarafida****. ****Lalala Kkamjong****. ****Jonginnie****. ****Kai's twin****. WulannS. ****Myeonsoo baby****. ****Kim Eun Seob****. ****wflyhr****. ****ChangChang****. ****dumzie****. ****Tatiana12****. ****ReikiAkishima28****. ****KS-shipperaddict****. ****DyahKaisoo****. ****Jung Rae Ra****. ****redkimchi****. ****Amortentia Chan****. ****Ia****. ****OhSooYeol****. ****lailatul****magfiroh****16****. ****Berlindia****. ****Dyodo Hyung****. ****leedongsun3****. ****Nabilaadzkia****. ****DobiPanda****. ****kaisoobscribe****. ****EdeLweISS O.O****. ****Keepbeef Chiken Chubu****. ****dokimkyungsoojongin****.**


	5. Chapter 5

**You're Not A Slut Soo~**

**.**

**Cast : Just KaiSoo Focus! And maybe the other Cameo and Couple**

**Genre : Romance. Angst. Hurt. Drama.**

**Rated : Mature(?)**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Shounen ai, BL, Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Kependekan, and Typo(s).**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini 100% hasil pemikiran saya. Saya Cuma pinjem nama doang sama sooman.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! YAOI HERE!**

**.**

**THIS FF IS HAVE MATURE CONTENT!**

**.**

**NO BASH NO FLAME YAA~~~**

**.**

**Don't like don't read~**

**.**

**.**

**Dapet ide ini gegara dengerin lagunya Sistar yang Give It To Me. Tiap Pheonix dengerin tuh lagu, bawaannya mikirin yadong#plak. Jadi deh nih FF~ wkwk. Tapi bukan lemon kok. Masih ada plotnya. Wwkwkwk. Yaudah gak pake bacot lagi. Check this! Oh dan maaf jika masih banyak Typo yang bertebaran. Kkk~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Park Pheonix**

**Present**

**2013**

**.**

_**.**_

* * *

"_Ada apa baek?" Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun bingung._

"_Lihat itu!" Baekhyun menunjuk kearah mobil audi hitam yang sudah menghentikan langkahnya. Chanyeol? Ia hanya mengikuti arah telunjuk Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol melotot seketika. Bahkan Chanyeol mendramatisir apa yang ia lihat dengan membuka mulutnya. Baekhyun yang melihat reaksi Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas._

"_itu.. i-itu itu Jongin dan Kyungsoo" Chanyeol masih mendramatisir apa yang ia lihat._

"_Aku juga tau bodoh" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol malas._

"_tapi.. tapi... Jongin sedang mencium Kyung—"_

"_sudahlah" Baekhyun menyeret Chanyeol yang terlalu menramatisir apa yang ia lihat. Padahal ia hanya melihat Jongin yang mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium Kyungsoo. Ya begitulah, tapi.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka? Apa hubungan mereka? Bukankah Jongin baru 2 hari dikampus? Oh Sial. Chanyeol bingung saat ini._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

Jongin menyusuri koridor kampus dengan perasaan senang. Sungguh ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat ini. rasanya sudut bibirnya terus terangkat keatas secara otomatis saat ini. persetan dengan Kyungsoo yang belum juga mengingatnya. Ia tetap senang setelah. . . .

Mencium Kyungsoo tentunya.

Dan baru saja Jongin hendak memasuki kelasnya. Tiba tiba saja chanyeol muncul dan mengagetkan Jongin. Jongin yang awalnya terkejut pun memasang wajah datar pada Chanyeol. Namun tak lama ia kembali tersenyum dan berlalu melewati Chanyeol tanpa memarahinya sedikit pun. Chanyeol yang merasa tidak dihiraukan pun beralih kearah Jongin yang telah duduk di kursinya.

"Hei! Kau kenapa senyam senyum begitu? Dan apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kyungsoo tadi eoh?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan Jongin to the point.

Jongin? Ia sedikit terkejut. Dan bagaimana Chanyeol tau? Oh entahlah terserah Chanyeol tau dari mana. "Yang kau lihat aku sedang apa?" Akhirnya Jongin merespon pertanyaan Chanyeol masih dengan nada riang yang kentara. Sungguh Chanyeol bergidik mendengar Jongin yang sedang bahagia seperti ini. Chanyeol lebih suka Jongin yang selalu memarahinya. Ya sepertinya Chanyeol sudah gila.

Chanyeol pun menyeret sebuah kursi untuk duduk tepat dihadapan Jongin. "Yang kulihat kalian... berciuman" Chanyeol mengecilkan volume suaranya diakhir kalimat. Chanyeol masih memandangi Jongin ragu.

"Itu kau sudah tau" Jongin masih menjawab dengan senyuman. Namun tidak sedikitpun melirik Chanyeol dihadapannya. Ia lebih memilih menyibukkan dirinya pada tumpukan buku yang ia keluarkan barusan.

"Oh ayolah Jongin! Apa hubunganmu dengannya? Bagaimana bisa kau... atau jangan jangan semalam kau...?" Chanyeol menatap Jongin penuh selidik. Ia berfikir bahwa Jongin telah 'melakukannya' dengan Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang mengerti arah bicara Chanyeol pun mendengus sebal. Senyumannya sudah menguap entah kemana. Ia kesal sekarang. Jongin memandangi Chanyeol dengan penuh amarah.

"DIA TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KAU PIKIRKAN! DAN KAU JANGAN BERHENTILAH MEMBICARAKAN SESUATU YANG TIDAK KAU KETAHUI!" Jongin menggeram sebal. Sungguh ia benar benar tidak suka dnegan kalimat Chanyeol tadi yang begitu merendahkan Kyungsoo.

"Ohooo tenang tenag.. aku tidak bermaksud Jongin.." Chanyeol mengibaskan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"aku hanyaa—"

"LEBIH BAIK KAU PERGI SEKARANG CHANYEOL!" Jongin memotong perkataan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol? Ia pun mendengus kesal dan bangkit dari kursinya. "Baiklah. Terserah kau saja" Chanyeol pun beranjak meninggalkan Jongin yang masih memasang wajah penuh amarah dan kekesalan disana.

"Kyungsoo bukan orang seperti itu!" Jongin mengendurkan tubuhnya yang menegang dan bergumam lirih. Jongin pun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Mencoba menghilangkan apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini dan mencoba percaya dengan perkataannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya untuk disamping Chanyeol saat melihat Chanyeol kembali ke ruang kelas dalam keadaan wajah kusut dan bingung. Ya, walaupun Baekhyun kekasih yang kasar. Tetapi ia masih peduli pada Chanyeol tentunya.

"Kau kenapa eum?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol dengan kepala dimiringkan kearah Chanyeol.

"Aku masih bingung Baekkie." Chanyeol hanya menatapi meja dengan tatapan kosong.

"Bingung?" Baekhyun menyeret kursinya semakin mendekati Chanyeol. Menunggu kelanjutan dari Chanyeol tentunya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangan kosongnya dan menghadap Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya. "Baek. Aku bingung. Sebenarnya apa hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada agak dikecilkan.

"Kukira kau membingungkan apa Chanyeol!" Baekhyun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas saat mendengar bahwa Chanyeol hanya membingungkan hubungan antara sepupunya -jongin- dengan teman sekelasnya -Kyungsoo-. Sial. Baekhyun kira Chanyeol mulai sadar dan fokus dengan sekolahnya dan membingungkan bagaimana nasibnya kedepan. Tapi Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol idiot yang Baekhyun kenal.

"Hei! Itu masalah serius Baek! Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan Jongin berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol tiba tiba bersuara lebih keras saat ekor matanya menangkap siluet Kyungsoo yang memasuki kelas. Namun sial bagi Chanyeol karena Kyungsoo tidak merespon sedikitpun walau ia mendengar semuanya dengan jelas. Dan Baekhyun? Dia menghadiahkan sebuah pukulan keras di kepala Chanyeol. Dan itu sukes membuat Chanyeol meringis tentunya.

"Hey Baek!... Sakit..!" Chanyeol hanya mengelus ngelus kepalanya yang tadi dihadiahkan pukulan oleh Baekhyun.

"Jangan ikut campur urusan orang lain Chanyeol sayaaang" Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol geram. Jangan pikir Baekhyun sedang mencoba menggoda Chanyeol saat ini. karena tangkupan yang ia lakukan cukup keras dan membuat Chanyeol berhenti meringis dan menatapi Baekhyun horor.

"Lagi pula aku yakin Jongn jauh lebih berotak dari pada kau" Baekhyun melanjutkan sembari melepas tangkupannya pada wajah tampan kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun juga menggeser kursinya ketempat semula karena pelajaran akan segera dimulai beberapa menit lagi.

"Sial..." Chanyeol menggeram pelan. Ia tentunya tidak ingin Baekhyun mendengar geramannya dan setelahnya ia mendapatkan 'hadiah' lagi. Dan bisa Chanyeol bayangkan Baekhyun tidak akan memberi 'jatah' padanya jika itu semua terjadi. Sungguh Chanyeol tidak ingin hal yang seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

Setelah jam memasuki jam makan siang. Jongin segera menelsakkan dirinya untuk pergi keluar kelas. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya ada Kyungsoo tentunya. Jongin pun segera menuju kelas Kyungsoo. Namun, sesampainya disana Jongin tidak menemukan siluet Kyungsoo. Akhirnya Jongin pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin dan berharap jika Kyungsoo berada disana saat ini. Entahlah mengapa Jongin sangat tergesa gesa mencari Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya ingin bertemu dan berbincang dengan Kyungsoo. Konyol bukan?

Dan Bingo! Jongin menemukan sosok Kyungsoo yang sedang terduduk disalah satu meja kantin sendirian. Jongin pun membawa langkahnya untuk mendekati Kyungsoo. Namun Jongin berhenti saat melihat seorang namja yang tiba tiba menghampiri Kyungsoo. Dan Jongin tau namja itu adalah teman sekelasnya yang bernama Jongdae.

Hanya sekitar 5 langkah lagi jarak antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo saat ini. Jongin berdiam diri ditempatnya dan mencoba mencerna percakapan diantara Kyungsoo dan Jongdae selama Kyungsoo belum menyadari keberadaannya saat ini.

"Hei Kyungsoo! Kau sibuk malam ini?" Jongdae mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya saat ini.

Kyungsoo yang merasa namanya telah disebut pun mendongak dan memandangi seorang namja yang tengah duduk dihadapannya saat ini. "Eum... kurasa aku free malam ini" Kyungsoo berkata singkat dan kembali menyibukkan dirinya pada makanan yanga ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Baguslah. Kurasa aku ingin melakukan sex denganmu malam ini. bagaimana?" Jongdae menyeringai aneh.

Mendengar perkataan barusan disisi lain, Jongin sangatlah geram. Ia mengepalkan tangannya keras hingga kuku kuku tangannya memutih. Ia pun melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo dengan manic mata yang sarat akan kemarahan.

Kyungsoo kembali mengangkat kepalanya menghadap kearah namja tadi. "Tentu" ucapnya datar.

"nanti kukabari tempatnya" Jongdae pun tersenyum dan hendak beranjak dari duduknya setelah bergumam. Namun ia kembali terduduk saat melihat Jongin yang dengan tatapan mematikan tepat dihadapannya.

"Tempat apa eoh? Kyungsoo tidak akan kemana mana malam ini! dan Kau jangan ganggu Kyungsoo lagi!" Jongin berkata dengan nada berbahaya. Nada yang sarat akan ancaman dan tatapan yang mematikan dari matanya.

"h-hei... santai bung... aku hanya mengajaknya melakukan one night stand! Apa masalahmu teman?" Jongdae berbicara dengan nada agak bergetar namun masih emncoba untuk terlihat baik baik saja.

Dan detik berikutnya Jongin menarik kaus Jongdae kuat kuat. Membuat semua mahasiswa dan wahasiswi disana memperhatikan mereka berdua. Tak terkecuali Kyungsoo tentunya.

"apa apaan kalian ini?" Kyungsoo berkata tajam.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Kyungsoo sedikit pun!" Jongin menyeringai tajam. Mengabaikan perkataan Kyungsoo barusan.

"DAN AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN SEORANGPUN MENYENTUH KYUNGSOO! AKAN KUBUNUH DIA!" Jongin menggila. Ia berkata setengah berteriak. Jongin sengaja melakukan ini karena ia memang sangat tidak ingin jika Kyungsoo diperlakukan seperti ini.

Kyungsoo bangkit dengan wajah kesal dan menatap Jongin tajam. Sedangkan Jongin membalas tatapan Kyungsoo tak kalah tajam. Dan detik berikutnya Jongin mendekat dan meraih pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu. Kyungsoo beberapa kali mencoba untuk melepaskan genggaman itu. Namuan nihil hasilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

Setelah sosok Jongin dan Kyungsoo menghilang dari kantin. Bisikan bisikan diantara para mahasiswi dan mahasiswa pun terdengar mengiringi kepergian sosok mereka. Aneh jika bisikan bisikan itu tidak ada. Termasuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tentunya.

"Jongin keren sekali" Baekhyun bergumam dengan mata berbinar.

"Berhenti memuji si hitam jelek itu Baek!" Chanyeol menggerutu tidak terima.

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh sebagai responnya dari kata kata Chanyeol barusan.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya dan Kyungsoo." Chanyeol mengelus dagunya dan matanya menyipit. Mencoba memasang pose seperti orang berfikir tentunya.

"Cih.. berhentilah Chanyeol" Baekhyun mendecih dan membuang muka dari Chanyeol dan beralih terhadap makanan dihadapannya.

"Bukan begitu Baekkie-ku tersayang... hanya saja aku sangat tau Jongin bukan tipe orang yang bisa dekat dengan seseorang dalam waktu dekat. Bahkan teman temannya selama ini bisa kuhitung dengan sebelah tangan saja." Chanyeol berucap panjang lebar dan dengan nada percaya diri yang sarat didalam ucapannya.

"Kalau begituu. Park Chanyeol-ku sayaaangg. Kita lihat saja nanti dan jangan banyak bicara oke?" Baekhyun menyuapkan secara paksa sepotong roti yang cukup besar kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun hanya mendengus kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Kyungsoo berteriak pada Jongin setelah mereka berada di area atap.

Jongin tetap menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo kuat. Ia menarik tubuh Kyungsoo untuk mendekat dengannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya memandanginya tajam.

"aku ingin kau berhenti melakukan ini hyung. Aku tau kau bukan orang yang seperti itu" wajah Jongin yang sebelumnya sarat akan kemarahan berubah menjadi sendu dan menenangkan. Sial! Kyungsoo merasa ia benar benar terkendali oleh pandangan sendu itu. Perlawanannya terhadap genggaman Jongin pun mengendur.

"Kau tidak mengenalku. Jadi jangan ikut campur." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut sembari memandangi wajah Jongin.

"Tidak.. tidak..." Jongin menggeleng dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Kyungsoo. "aku mengenalmu lebih dari dirimu sendiri. Dan persetan dengan dirimu yang tidak ingat siapa aku. Tapi aku mengenalmu hyung" Jongin mengelus pipi kanan Kyungsoo menggunakan tangan kirinya yang tidak menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membeku. Semua kata katanya untuk protes yang ada dibenaknya saat ini menguap begitu saja mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. rasanya hatinya saat ini mencelos begitu saja. Dan entahlah. Ada sesuatu yang ada didalam dirinya yang membuatnya ingin menangis saat ini. hei? Mengaoa ia ingin menangis dihadapan namja ini? oh entahlah. Kyungsoo tidak tau.

Dan sialnya belum selesai Kyungsoo mengatur fikirannya yang tiba tiba kacau Jongin malah merengkuh tubuhnya membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan ringan. Dan sekarang bukan hanya fikiran Kyungsoo yang kacau. Namun perut dan dadanya serasa bergemuruh keras.

"aku akan menyuruh orang untuk menjagamu. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan. Kau harus berhenti melakukan ini semua Kyungsoo" Jongin bergumam lembut pada Kyungsoo yang saat ini berada di pelukannya. Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo tidak protes sedikitpun. Karena jujur saja butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk mengerti perkataan Jongin jika keadaannya seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

Kyungsoo langsung pulang setelah ia menyelesaikan semua jam pelajaran yang ada hari ini. terlebih ia memilih untuk cepat pulang karena ia tau Jongin masih ada jam pelajaran. Jadi ia tidak perlu bertemu dengan namja itu.

Namun sial bagi Kyungsoo saat ini. baru beberapa langkah Kyungsoo meninggalkan gerbang Shappire University ia sudah merasakan bahwa ada beberapa namja kekar dengan setelan jas hitam dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya sekejap dan menghela nafas berat.

'Sial kau Kim Jongin' batinnya.

Memang benar Kyungsoo tidak bertemu dengan Jongin sekarang, tetapi tetap saja seorang Kim Jongin membuatnya kesal. Kyungsoo pun melangkahkan kakinya berat. Ia benar benar tidak bisa pergi kemana mana mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

Sepulanhnya dari kampus, Jongin segera membawa mobilnya untuk meninggalkan area kampus dan Jongin hendak pergi kerumah Kyungsoo setelah ini. namun sebelumnya ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk pergi ke supermarket sebentar. Ia hendak membelikan beberapa makanan untuk kedua adik Kyungsoo.

Ya. Jongin masih ingat dengan kedua adik Kyungsoo. Kyujin dan Kyunghee. Dan Jongin tidak ingin mereka kecewa karena Jongin datang tanpa membawa apapun. Terlebih Jongin cukup dengan Kyujin dulunya. Ya. Sebelum Kyungsoo dan Kyujin hilang begitu saja beberapa tahun lalu.

Setelah merasa jika apa yang ia beli telah cukup ia pun segera membawa mobilnya menuju kerumah Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum saat memikirkan bagaimana tampang Kyujin saat ini. pasti ia sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang namja manis seperti Kyungsoo pikirnya.

Jongin sedikit mengerutkan dahinya saat ia tidak melihat orang orang suruhannya di depan rumah Kyungsoo. mungkin mereka sedang mengikuti Kyungsoo ke suatu tempat pikir Jongin. Ia pun membunyikan bel beberapa kali dan beberapa detik berikutnya ada seorang gadis kecil yang membukakannya pintu.

"Oppa cari siapa?" Gadis itu bertanya sambil mendongak menghadap kearah Jongin yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Jongin pun tersenyum dan berjongkok hendak menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis kecil tadi. "Kyunghee sudah besar ne? Aku mencari Kyungsoo. aku teman oppamu" Jongin mengacak rambut Kyunghee lembut.

"bagaimana oppa bisa tau namaku?" Kyunghee bertanya dengan kepalanya dimiringkan.

Jongin tersenyum lembut. "Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku teman oppamu kan?"

"Baiklah oppa. Masuk saja. Kyungsoo oppa sedang pergi belanja sebentar." Kyunghee mundur beberapa langkah dan membiarkan Jongin masuk dan mengiringnya untuk menuju ruang tengah.

Jongin pun mendudukkannya di sofa ruang tengah. Matanya masih sibuk melihat lihat keadaan rumah Kyungsoo. rapi dan sederhana. Bagitulah yang Jongin simpulkan dari apa yang ia lihat saat ini. saat mengingat sesuatu ia pun berlaih menatap Kyunghee yang saat ini duduk di hadapannya.

"ini untukmu. Oppa membelikannya untukmu dan oppa mu" Jongin menyerahkan sekantong plastik besar berisi makanan ringan yang ditujukan untuk Kyunghee dan Kyujin.

Kyunghee meraih kantong tersebut dengan mata berbinar sembari bergumam "terima kasih" kepada Jongin tentunya.

"Ah iya! Kyunghee-ah. Dimana Kyujin?" Jongin sedikit celingak celinguk mencoba mencari sosok remaja pria disana.

Namun ia terkejut saat melihat Kyunghee yang menunduk dan mulai terisak kecil. Jongin pun segera menghampiri Kyunghee yang mulai menangis. "Heii.. kau kenapa Kyunghee-ah?" Jongin mengelus punggung Kyunghee lembut.

"hiks.. Kyujin oppa... hiks... dia sudah... hiks... meninggal oppa!" Kyunghee pun memeluk Jongin dan menangis semakin kencang.

Sedangkan Jongin? Ia membeku dengan pandangan kosong. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Dan otaknya mencoba mencerna perkataan Kyunghee barusa.

"Me-meninggal?" Jongin mengulanginya dengan nada lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

_**-To Be Continued-**_

* * *

**.**

**Semelekoooommm saye apdeet loooh hohoho. Dan dan daaann saya ganti uname! Hohoho *gapenting* Ini adalah Chapter terpanjang dalam hidupku! Beneran deh!**

**Pertama maaf ya yang minta NC masih belum bisa aku masukin adegan NC karena gasesuai hehe. Aku masih cari momen yang pas buat Ncnya hehe. Dan saya berharap ceritanya nggak mengecewakan ya?*bow***

**Dan kemarin ada yang tanya akun aku yang The Flame itu yang mana? Yang itu loh 'the Flame Park' dan ada yang nanya kenapa post di dua akun berbeda. Saya jawab lewat PM aja ne? Jadi cek ajah. Hehe.**

**Daaan makasih yang udah ngasi tau untuk buat Souncloud buat sharing rekaman lagu. Daan aku gangerti main Soundcloud dan gaada followersnya hiks hiks.. jika readers punya soundcloud follow aku doong hehe. Unamenya 'Diah9493' ne ne ne? Berharap banget aku .**

**Aku juga mau promo nih.. ada yang suka baca Straight gak? Aku sama temen temenku ada buat Wp baru. Isinya ff straight dan mungkin Yaoi nanti juga ada. Kunjungi ne? Aku juga jadi author disana kok! Namanya 'ramyeonstory' kunjungi ne? Hehe.**

**Chapter kemaren yang review gaada yang sertain kata 'respon me' jadi aku bales aja deh semuanya ^^. Dan WARNING! Untuk Chapter ini aku gasempat ngedit ulang. Jadi mian kalo Typonya meraja lela.**

**Udah ah banyak bacot, dan sekali lagi terima kasih sebanyak banyaknya untuk review, follow dan Favorite tentunya. ^^ tapi agak kecewa sih. Soalnya yang fav dan follow lebih banyak dari yang review T.T**

**Big Thanks To :**

**kaisooism****. ****Insooie baby****. ****Diary1412****. ****Michelle kim****. ****Jung Eunhee****. Kim Hyunshi. ****miszshanty05****. ****ParkOna****. ****. ****baekyeolidiots****. RirinSekarini. ****Thousand Spring****. Dyodyokyung. Kadislove.**** uwiechan92****. I Was A Dreamer. ****exindira****. ****loveHEENJABUJA****. ****KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH****. ****yamanaka aya****. ****opikyung0113****. ****ulfarafida****. ****Lalala Kkamjong****. ****Jonginnie****. ****Kai's twin****. WulannS. ****Myeonsoo baby****. ****Kim Eun Seob****. ****wflyhr****. ****ChangChang****. ****dumzie****. ****Tatiana12****. ****ReikiAkishima28****. ****KS-shipperaddict****. ****DyahKaisoo****. ****Jung Rae Ra****. ****redkimchi****. ****Amortentia Chan****. ****Ia****. ****OhSooYeol****. ****lailatul****magfiroh****16****. ****Berlindia****. ****Dyodo Hyung****. ****leedongsun3****. ****Nabilaadzkia****. ****DobiPanda****. ****kaisoobscribe****. ****EdeLweISS O.O****. ****Keepbeef Chiken Chubu****. ****dokimkyungsoojongin****. ****kaisoo13****. ****rebeccakiney81****. ****syafasalsabila67 ****. ****Kim Hyunshi****. ****miszshanty05****.**


	6. Chapter 6

**You're Not A Slut Soo~**

**.**

**Cast : Just KaiSoo Focus! And maybe the other Cameo and Couple**

**Genre : Romance. Angst. Hurt. Drama.**

**Rated : Mature(?)**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Shounen ai, BL, Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Kependekan, and Typo(s).**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini 100% hasil pemikiran saya. Saya Cuma pinjem nama doang sama sooman.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! YAOI HERE!**

**.**

**THIS FF IS HAVE MATURE CONTENT!**

**.**

**NO BASH NO FLAME YAA~~~**

**.**

**Don't like don't read~**

**.**

**.**

**Dapet ide ini gegara dengerin lagunya Sistar yang Give It To Me. Tiap Pheonix dengerin tuh lagu, bawaannya mikirin yadong#plak. Jadi deh nih FF~ wkwk. Tapi bukan lemon kok. Masih ada plotnya. Wwkwkwk. Yaudah gak pake bacot lagi. Check this! Oh dan maaf jika masih banyak Typo yang bertebaran. Kkk~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Park Pheonix**

**Present**

**2013**

**.**

_**.**_

"_Ah iya! Kyunghee-ah. Dimana Kyujin?" Jongin sedikit celingak celinguk mencoba mencari sosok remaja pria disana._

_Namun ia terkejut saat melihat Kyunghee yang menunduk dan mulai terisak kecil. Jongin pun segera menghampiri Kyunghee yang mulai menangis. "Heii.. kau kenapa Kyunghee-ah?" Jongin mengelus punggung Kyunghee lembut._

"_hiks.. Kyujin oppa... hiks... dia sudah... hiks... meninggal oppa!" Kyunghee pun memeluk Jongin dan menangis semakin kencang. _

_Sedangkan Jongin? Ia membeku dengan pandangan kosong. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Dan otaknya mencoba mencerna perkataan Kyunghee barusa._

"_Me-meninggal?" Jongin mengulanginya dengan nada lirih._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya beberapa kali kejalan beraspal yang ia lalui. Sungguh ia sangat sangat kesal dengan dua namja kekar yang selalu mengikutinya. Dan persetan untuk Jongin yang mengutus mereka. Dan sialnya Kyungsoo juga salah dalam hal ini. bagaimana bisa ia jatuh dalam pelukan Jongin dan mengabaikan perkataannya?. Entahlah. Kyungsoo juga tidak tau bagaimana itu semua bisa terjadi. Yang pasti saat ini Kyungsoo sudah menyusun sumpah serapah yanga akan ia berikan pada Jongin nantinya. Dan Kyungsoo harus memastikan dirinya benar benar mengatakan semua sumpah serapah yang ia susun saat ini.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega disaat ia memasuki rumahnya karena namja kekar tadi tidak harus mengikutinya sampai kedalam rumah. Kyungsoo pun membawa langkahnya menuju dapur dan hendak menyimpan belanjaannya pada lemari pendingin. Namun Kyungsoo menemukan sekantong penuh makanan ringan yang tidak pernah ia ingat sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo pun menentengnya dan mencari Kyunghee dan mencoba menanyakannya kepada adiknya itu. Mungkin saja Kyunghee tau fikirnya. Dan setelah Kyungsoo masuk kekamar Kyunghee. Ia menemukan Kyunghee dengan wajah sembab sembari memeluk sebuah boneka besar milik Kyujin.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya serasa mencelos begitu saja. Rasanya seperti hatinya ditarik hingga keujung perut saat melihat Kyunghee seperti itu. Kyunghee selalu seperti ini jika sedang merindukan Kyujin. Dan Kyunghee sudah lama tidak seperti ini. ini semakin membuat Kyungsoo sedih melihat adik bungsunya kembali bertingkah seperti ini.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo pun beranjak mendekati Kyunghee yang sedang berada di atas ranjang. Dan Kyunghee yang merasa ada yang membuat ranjang sedikit bergerak, Kyunghee pun mendongak dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum disampingnya. Detik berikutnya Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus punggung Kyunghee halus.

"Kau kenapa eoh?" Kyungsoo bertanya lembut. Sebenarnya ia sudah tau pasti jawaban dari Kyunghee.

"Aku merindukan Kyujin oppa" Kyunghee kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka beruang tersebut. Dan mata Kyunghee sudah siap meluncurkan tetes tetes air mata. Itu semua membuat Kyungsoo semakin teriris melihatnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum pahit melihat itu semua. Ini semua salahnya. Ini sepenuhnya salahnya.

Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo berniat untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kyunghee dari kesedihan yang sedang melandanya. Kyungsoo mengangkat sekantong snack tadi kearah Kyunghee sembari tersenyum.

"Hei... siapa yang membelinya? Bagaimana bisa ada di lemari pendingin?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada lembut. Mencoba untuk membawa Kyunghee kedalam pembicaraan baru ini.

"eoh? Itu dari teman oppa. Dia membelikannya untukku." Kyunghee nampak kebih ceria setelah Kyungsoo membawanya ke topik baru ini.

"ini juga untuk Kyujin oppa katanya" Kyunghee melanjutkan. Namun ekspresi ceria tadi terganti dengan wajah sedih dan Kyunghee menunduk beberapa saat untuk menghapus ait mata yang mulai meluncur.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti siapa gerangan teman yang Kyunghee maksud. Terlebih orang itu mengenal Kyunghee dan Kyujin? Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya saja.

"Teman? Siapa?" Kyungsoo masih dengan nada kelembutan yang menghangatkan.

"Namanya Jongin oppa!" Kyunghee kembali berbinar saat menyebut nama orang itu walaupun jejak air mata masih jelas terlihat dipipinya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo membeku seketika saat Kyunghee menyebutkan nama tersebut. Namun, melihat reaksi Kyunghee yang tampaknya menyukai Jongin. Kyungsoo harus menelan kembali perasaan kesalnya terhadap Jongin untuk saat ini.

"Dia sangat baik oppa. Dan dia juga bilang bahwa dulu ia mengenal Kyujin oppa!" Kyunghee malanjutkan dengan nada gembira didalamnya. Kyungsoo? dahiya mengkerut semakin kentara. Yang ada difikiran Kyungsoo saat ini adalah.. bagaimana Jongin bisa tau tentang Kyujin juga? Sebenarnya siapa dia? Dulu? Oh Tuhan! Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di masa lalu?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

Jongin memasuki kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong dan lelah. Jongin lelah karena ia baru saja pulang setelah menemui ayahnya dikantor. Ya memang Jongin masih bersekolah. Tetapi ia sudah mengambil bagian penting dalam perusahaan ayahnya saat ini. Jongin pun mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang dengn kasar. Jongin berdiam sebentar seblum ia mengusap wajahnya cukup kasar. Detik berikutnya, Jongin mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan mendial sebuah kontak didalamnya. Selama menunggu sambungan dari telfon tersebut. Jongin memijit pelipisnya agak kasar.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu lagi hyung" Jongin memulai percakapan.

"Cari tau tentang kematian Kyujin..."

"Ah!... Sebaiknya riwayat seluruh keluarga Kyungsoo juga..."

"... eum... aku mengharapkanmu hyung!" Jongin pun memutus sambungannya dan kembali mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi selama ini eoh?" Jongin bergumam pelan sembari meletakkan ponselnya sembarang di atas ranjang. Jongin pun beralih untuk bergegas pergi membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan membereskan diri dan Jongin juga telah berpakaian santai saat ini. Jongin mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang. Jongin menghela nafas berat. Sungguh ia tidak tau apa yang telah terjadi dengan Kyungsoo selama ini. ini semua bermula ketika Kyungsoo menghilang begitu saja pada saat Senior High School. Saat itu Jongin adalah hoobae Kyungsoo. dan ya, Kyungsoo adalah orang yang Jongin sukai sejak dulu. Jongin dan Kyungsoo selalu bersama. Tak heran jika Jongin mengenal kedua adik Kyungsoo bahkan ibunya. Karena Jongin memang sangat sering berkunjung ke rumah Kyungsoo dulunya. Akan tetapi, setelah kehilangan Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak pernah berusaha mencarinya bahkan tidak lama setelah itu orang tua Jongin menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya si LA. Dan tanpa fikir panjang Jongin menerimanya.

Kyungsoo dulunya adalah anak pendiam yang tidak memiliki teman karena ia selalu dikucilkan karena Kyungsoo memiliki seorang ayah yang suka berjudi dan ayahnya juga termasuk preman menyeramkan, ya Jongin tau itu. Saat Jongin berada dikelas 1 Senior High School dan masuk di sekolah yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. saat itulah ia mulai jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo. ia tidak peduli dengan semua kenyataan tentang Ayah Kyungsoo saat itu.

Namun belum sempat ia mengutarakan perasaannya terhadap Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo malah menghilang dan kembali bertemu dengan keadaan tidak mengingatnya. Ya jika Kyunghee yang tidak mengingatnya itu mungkin saja. Tapi Kyungsoo? dan Kyujin meninggal?

Jongin kembali memijit pelipisnya kasar saat memikirkan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo. rasa bersalah tiba tiba menggerogotinya. Andai saja ia berusaha mencari Kyungsoo saat itu. Andai saja Jongin tidak pergi ke LA? Andai saja... Andai saja...

Jongin kembali mengusap wajahnya kasar. Fikirannya benar benar kacau saat ini. Dan saat Jongin hendak beranjak dari ranjangnya sebuah suara ketukan menghentikan pergerakan Jongin seketika. Setelah Jongin bergumam agar orang tersebut masuk. Nampakalah seorang dengan jas hitam rapi menghampirinya dengan sebuah berkas didalamnya. Jongin pun meraih berkas ini dan memandangi namja berjas tadi meminta penjelasan.

"semua riwayat hidup keluarga Kyungsoo yang kau minta" ucap namja itu singkat.

Jongin mengangguk. "Terima kasih Jongdae hyung..." Jongin bergumam dan namja tadi pun mengundurkan diri untuk pergi dari kamar Jongin. Jongin kembali mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur dan mulai membaca isi berkas tadi.

Setelah Jongin mulai berkutat dengan berkas berkas itu. Jongin sukses dibuat nyeri akibat dari isi isi berkas tadi. Semua rasa bersalah yang tadi menggerogotinya semakin parah. Dan tak butuh lama baginya untuk selesai membaca semua berkas itu dan Jongin pun segera mengambil jacket dan kunci mobilnya. Yang ada di fikirannya saat ini hanya ada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo. sungguh Jongin mati matian menahan air matanya untuk jatuh.

"Hey Jongin! KAU MAU KEMANA EOH?" Bahkan Jongin mengabaikan Chanyeol yang baru saja menyanya diambang pintu. Persetan dengan janjinya dengan Chanyeol. Saat ini Jongin hanya memikirkan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo tentunya.

"seberat itukah keadaanmu selama ini hyung? Maafkan aku" Jongin bergumam dengan suara yang serak akibat menahan tangis saat ia sudah mulai menggerakkan mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

Chanyeol yang melihat Jongin terburu buru seperti itu hanya menggerutu kesal. Bukankah Jongin sudah berjanji untuk meminjamkan Cd game miliknya? Chanyeol pun akhirnya membuat inisiatif sendiri untuk mengambil barang tersebut kedalam kamar Jongin tentunya.

Persetan dengan dirinya yang lancang. Toh, ia sepupu Jongin bukan? Ia juga hanya ingin mengambil Cd game saja, setelah itu pulang. Chanyeol juga sudah meminta izin pada kepala maid barusan, jadi tidak akan ada masalah.

Chanyeol masuk kekamar Jongin yang luas dan rapi. Ya, tidak jauh beda dengan kamarnya. Karena mereka berdua sama sama orang kaya, jadi keadaannya kurang lebih akan sama. Luas, mewah dan rapi tentunya.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk mencari keberadaan tumpukan Cd game milik Jongin. Dan setelah menemukannya Chanyeol pun hendak bergegas keluar. Namun sesuatu yang berantakan diatas ranjang Jongin menarik perhatiannya. Chanyeol pun mendekatinya. Ternyata itu adalah kumpulan data tentang riwayat kehidupan beberapa orang. Dan salah satunya adalah Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Untuk apa Jongin mengumpulkan data ini?" detik berikutnya Chanyeol meletakkan kembali kertas tersebut tanpa membacanya. Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan meninggalkan kamar Jongin.

"apa Jongin sudah terobsesi dengan Kyungsoo? Hhhiiiyyy" Chanyeol kembali bergidik ngeri.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

Kyungsoo baru saja selesai membersihkan dirinya setelah menemani Kyunghee hingga tertidur. Dan Kyungsoo beralih ke ruang tamu hendak membereskan bungkus makanan ringan yang Kyunghee makan. Sejenak Kyungsoo berhenti memunguti bungkus bungkus makanan ringan terseut saat mengingat si pemberi makanan ringan tersebut.

Kyungsoo masih belum mengerti bagaimana Jongin mengenal Kyunghee dan Kyujin? Jongin juga mengatakan Kyungsoo mengenalnya sejak awal bertemu. Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan hendak melanjutkan kegiatannya. Namun suara bel rumahnya berbunyi mengintrupsi pergerakannya. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo meninggalkan aktivitasnya dan membawa langkahnya menuju pintu depan.

Baru saja Kyungsoo membuka pintu tersebut, seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu tersebut langsung menerjangnya tanpa aba aba. Untungnya Kyungsoo tidak langsung jatuh karena dipeluk begitu saja. Tubuh Kyungsoo hanya mundur beberapa langkah membuat mereka sudah berada didalam rumah dalam keadaan berpelukan tentunya.

"Hyung..." Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut mendengar suara serak ini. Kyungsoo tau ini suara Jongin. Tapi ada apa dengannya? Mengapa ia kemari dengan keadaan seperti ini?

Kyungsoo hendak mendorong tubuh Jongin dan bertanya ada apa dengannya. Namun Jongin malah mengeratkan pelukannya. "Hyung..." Jongin bergumam kembali disela pelukannya yang kian mengerat.

Kyungsoo pun membeku. Ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa dan merespon bagaimana. Kyungsoo yang sudah menyiapkan sumpah serapah untuk Jongin hanya terdiam saat ini. semua sumpah serapah yang ia buat menguap begitu saja saat melihat Jongin yang seperti ini. dan ini sedikit membuat Kyungsoo kesal. Tetapi sebagian dari hatinya merasakan sedih melihat Jongin yang seperti ini. padahal Kyungsoo baru mengenal Jongin bukan? Ya setidaknya Kyungsoo berfikir seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

"Minumlah dulu" Kyungsoo menyodorkan segelas coklat hangat kearah Jongin yang sedang duduk dihadapannya dengan pandangan kosong mengarah ke meja.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas melihat Jongin seperti ini. sungguh ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu. Tapi Kyungsoo merasa Jongin sangat berharga baginya hingga membuat hatinya seperih ini.

"Hyung..." Jongin bergumam pelan sembari meraih gelas yang disodorkan Kyungsoo padanya. Kepalanya menunduk memandangi coklat hangat yang berada didalam gelas yang sedang ia genggam saat ini.

"Maaf..." Jongin mendongak dan nampaklah matanya yang sudah berkaca kaca siap meluncurkan bening bening air mata dari pelupuk matanya.

Kyungsoo yang mendapati Jongin seperti itu hanya membelalak dan menghampiri Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo tidak tau bagian dari dirinya yang mana telah memaksanya untuk membuka tangannya dan memeluk Jongin saat ini. yang pasti Kyungsoo tidak ingin melihat Jongin seperti ini. sungguh. Persetan dengan semua yang tidak ia ketahui. Hanya saja... ia merasa sangat sedih saat melihat Jongin menangis seperti saat ini.

"Maaf... Maaf..." Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Kyungsoo. sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik. Karena Kyungsoo tidak tau apa yang dibicarakan Jongin saat ini.

"Maaf karena tidak mencarimu... maaf membuatmu begitu menderita... maafkan aku hyung... maaf..." Jongin semakin terisak didalam pelukan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"A-apa maksudmu Jongin?"

.

.

.

.

.

_**-To be Continued**_

* * *

**Assalamualaikuuuumm... Apa kabaaar... ahlan wasahlaaann... annyeong haseyooo... sawadikrub... Haaaiiii... koniciwaaa...Ni hao maaaaa... sayoo balik ngapdet ini ff.**

**Daaan banyak banget yang ngira kalo Kyujin sama Kyungsoo mengalami kecelakaan yaa? Ahhaahah*ketawa gaje* mungkin semuanya bakalan saya jelasin Chap depan, soalnya saya suka bikin readers penasaaraan hihihi*disantet***

**Saya lagi seneng makanya nyapanya dalam berbagai bahasa yang nggak tau bener ato kagak hihihi.. saya seneng soalnya tadi barusan bagi rapot dan nilaiku naik! Hohoho walopun peringkat tetep tapi laptop amaaaan dari sitaaan ibunda tercintaaah. Jadi saya masih bisa apdet deh hihihi...**

**Makasih banyak yang udah kasih semangat buat aku pas aku ulangan atopun TO kemariiin makasih yoooo. Hoohohoho.**

**Ooo iya! Aku ada post ff baru loh! KaiSoo fluff! Baca dooong. yang review dikit niih. Hehe biar aku semangat lanjutinnyaa hehe. Judulnya 'My Lovely soo Hyung' hihihi baca ne? *promo mulu!***

**Oo iyaaa! Readers udah dapet info kalo Global Audition taun depan bakalan ada di indonesia juga? Sumpah saya dengarnya langsung shock. Aku beneran pengen ikuuuttt.. kalo kalian gimana? Tapi aku mikir lagii aku udah kelas 3. Gimana mau latihan bareng temen temen yang lain? Kalo soloo takutnya temen temenku marah T.T**

**Yaudah deh yaa. Banyak bacot.. intinya makasih banyak yang udah baca. Follow dan fav. Tapiiii aku agak kecewaaa. Yang follow itu banyak loh tapi yang review kok dikit yah? Hiks hiks.**

* * *

**Big Thanks To :**

**kaisooism****. ****Insooie baby****. ****Diary1412****. ****Michelle kim****. ****Jung Eunhee****. Kim Hyunshi. ****miszshanty05****. ****ParkOna****. ****. ****baekyeolidiots****. RirinSekarini. ****Thousand Spring****. Dyodyokyung. Kadislove.**** uwiechan92****. I Was A Dreamer. ****exindira****. ****loveHEENJABUJA****. ****KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH****. ****yamanaka aya****. ****opikyung0113****. ****ulfarafida****. ****Lalala Kkamjong****. ****Jonginnie****. ****Kai's twin****. WulannS. ****Myeonsoo baby****. ****Kim Eun Seob****. ****wflyhr****. ****ChangChang****. ****dumzie****. ****Tatiana12****. ****ReikiAkishima28****. ****KS-shipperaddict****. ****DyahKaisoo****. ****Jung Rae Ra****. ****redkimchi****. ****Amortentia Chan****. ****Ia****. ****OhSooYeol****. ****lailatul****magfiroh****16****. ****Berlindia****. ****Dyodo Hyung****. ****leedongsun3****. ****Nabilaadzkia****. ****DobiPanda****. ****kaisoobscribe****. ****EdeLweISS O.O****. ****Keepbeef Chiken Chubu****. ****dokimkyungsoojongin****. ****kaisoo13****. ****rebeccakiney81****. ****syafasalsabila67 ****. ****Kim Hyunshi****. ****miszshanty05****.** **20Gag****. ****Aku suka ff****. ****dokydo91****. ****Guest****. ****Baekyeolidiots****. ****toanyone05****. **


	7. Chapter 7

**You're Not A Slut Soo~**

**.**

**Cast : Just KaiSoo Focus! And maybe the other Cameo and Couple**

**Genre : Romance. Angst. Hurt. Drama.**

**Rated : Mature(?)**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Shounen ai, BL, Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Kependekan, and Typo(s).**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini 100% hasil pemikiran saya. Saya Cuma pinjem nama doang sama sooman.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! YAOI HERE!**

**.**

**THIS FF IS HAVE MATURE CONTENT!**

**.**

**NO BASH NO FLAME YAA~~~**

**.**

**Don't like don't read~**

**.**

**.**

**Dapet ide ini gegara dengerin lagunya Sistar yang Give It To Me. Tiap Pheonix dengerin tuh lagu, bawaannya mikirin yadong#plak. Jadi deh nih FF~ wkwk. Tapi bukan lemon kok. Masih ada plotnya. Wwkwkwk. Yaudah gak pake bacot lagi. Check this! Oh dan maaf jika masih banyak Typo yang bertebaran. Kkk~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Park Pheonix**

**Present**

**2013**

**.**

_**.**_

"_Maaf..." Jongin mendongak dan nampaklah matanya yang sudah berkaca kaca siap meluncurkan bening bening air mata dari pelupuk matanya._

_Kyungsoo yang mendapati Jongin seperti itu hanya membelalak dan menghampiri Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo tidak tau bagian dari dirinya yang mana telah memaksanya untuk membuka tangannya dan memeluk Jongin saat ini. yang pasti Kyungsoo tidak ingin melihat Jongin seperti ini. sungguh. Persetan dengan semua yang tidak ia ketahui. Hanya saja... ia merasa sangat sedih saat melihat Jongin menangis seperti saat ini._

"_Maaf... Maaf..." Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Kyungsoo. sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik. Karena Kyungsoo tidak tau apa yang dibicarakan Jongin saat ini._

"_Maaf karena tidak mencarimu... maaf membuatmu begitu menderita... maafkan aku hyung... maaf..." Jongin semakin terisak didalam pelukan Kyungsoo saat ini. _

"_A-apa maksudmu Jongin?" _

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

Jongin terus mengucapkan kata maaf sembari merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo disampingnya. Mengeratkan pelukannya dan bergumam sesuka hati. sedangkan Kyungsoo memang sengaja membiarkan Jongin sampai pada saatnya Jongin mengendurkan rengkuhannya dan memandangi wajah Kyungsoo sendu.

Hening... untuk beberapa menit Jongin memilih diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Rasa bersalah benar benar menggerogotinya saat ini. bahkan ia sangat takut menatapi manik doe milik Kyungsoo. ini semua salahnya...

"Setelah kau menghilang tiba tiba... seharusnya aku mencarimu..." Jongin masih menunduk.

Kyungsoo hanya diam mendengar ucapan lirih dari mulut Jongin. Masih mencoba untuk mencerna maksud ucapan Jongin tentunya. Karena semua perkataan Jongin tidak ada yang bisa ia mengerti saat ini.

"Aku seharusnya tidak membiarkanmu pergi Hyung... jika aku mencarimu pasti saat ini... Kyujin... eommamu... bahkan kau... kau tidak akan melupakanku... jika saja..." Jongin berbicara dengan urutan perkataan yang acak acakan. Otak dan bibirnya tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Jiwanya terlalu terguncang karena baru mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya dan mengelus pundak Jongin. "Kau bisa mengatakannya pelan pelan Jongin" Kyungsoo berujar lembut. Sungguh rasanya sedikit sedih melihat Jongin yang begitu kacau. Dan lagi... apa yang Jongin tau tentang ibunya dan Kyujin? Apa Jongin tau tentang kejadian mengerikan itu? Kejadian yang bahkan tidak ingin Kyungsoo ingat. Kejadian dimana ia kehilangan dua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya...

"aku... Aku tau tentang kejadian itu Hyung... Appamu... Appamu..." Jongin berhenti berbicara dan memandangi Kyungsoo sayu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menghentikan aktivitas mengelusnya seketika. Matanya membelalak dan mulai berkaca kaca mendengar perkataan Jongin. Bahu Kyungsoo bergetar dan Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat.

Jongin segera merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo yang berubah begitu saja saat Jongin menyinggung kejadian tersebut. Kyungsoo mencengkram kaos Jongin kuat dan mulai terisak. Jangan lupakan Kyungsoo yang terus menggeleng disana membuat Jongin semakin merasa bersalah. Sangat sakit saat melihat orang yang kau cintai begitu tersiksa seperti saat ini.

"Hyung..." Jongin merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo semakin erat.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

_**-Flashback on-**_

Kyungsoo melangkahkah kakinya dengan sedikit tergesa gesa melalui jalanan Seoul yang kini bersalju. Untuk suhu sedingin ini seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak berkeliaran diluar. Namun keadaan memaksanya untuk keluar dan bekerja. Seperti yang terlihat saat ini. Kyungsoo baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaannya menjadi pelayan di sebuah kafe kecil dan dengan gaji yang kecil juga tentunya.

.

BRAK. .

.

PRANK. .

.

Kyungsoo semakin mempercepat langkahnya, bahkan saat ini Kyungsoo sudah berlari menuju rumah kecilnya saat mendengar suara suara mengerikan itu. "Jangan lagi...jangan lagi..." Gumamnya berulang kali disela lariannya.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat membuka pintu rumah yang memang tidak dikunci dan mencari sosok ibu dan adik adiknya. Kyungsoo seketika berhenti dan menggeram marah saat melihat keadaan didepannya. Selalu saja seperti ini... Kyungsoo benci ini... tapi.. mau bagaimana lagi? Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan segera menghampiri namja paruh baya yang sedang mengamuk dihadapan ibu dan kedua adiknya.

"Appa! Berhenti!" Kyungsoo mencoba menarik tubuh pria paruh baya yang sialnya adalah Appanya sendiri.

Kyungsoo mencengkram sang Appa kuat kuat. Berharap Appanya berhenti membuat takut kedua adik dan menyiksa ibunya lebih dan lebih. Namun, Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

Brak!.

Kyungsoo meringis saat mendapati ia terlempar dan membentur sebuah meja. Ya, ia tau semua yang ia lakukan sebenarnya tidak ada gunanya. Hanya saja, Kyungsoo merasa ia tetap harus mencegah perlakuan tak waras sang Appa selaku anak tertua didalam keluarga menyedihkan ini.

"Kyungsoo" Ibu Kyungsoo beringsut memeluk Kyungsoo yang masih meringis merasakan benturan tadi.

"TAK BERGUNA!" Pria paruh baya itu mengumpat dan meludah sembari pergi meninggalkan rumah kecil tersebut yang sudah tidak bisa dibilang rapi lagi. Jangan lupakan Ibu Kyungsoo yang sekarang tengah menangis dan memeluki ketiga anaknya termasuk Kyungsoo.

"Hyung... Aku tidak mau seperti ini lagi" Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan adik laki lakinya. Sorot mata penuh dengan rasa takut tersirat dimata Kyujin-adik Kyungsoo-. sedangkan Kyunghee hanya bergumam "Appa jahat" berkali kali dan memeluk Ibu Kyungsoo erat seerat eratnya.

Kyungsoo merasa hatinya nyeri begitu hebat melihat semua ini. Kyungsoo pun menundukkan kepalanya dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan memijit pelipisnya kasar. Kyungsoo harus mencari cara untuk keluar dari penyiksaan sang Appa. Persetan dengan masa lalu yang membuatnya memiliki Appa yang seperti monster.

Appanya hanya akan pulang dan mengamuk seperti saat ini. Appa Kyungsoo juga tidak akan segan untuk memukuli Ibunya atau bahkan Kyujin. Bahkan beberapa lebam masih tertinggal dan terlihat saat ini. memiliki seorang Appa berandalan yang hanya peduli pada minuman dan judi membuat Kyungsoo yang baru saja bersekolah di tingkat Senior High School harus menjadi kepala rumah tangga.

"Eomma..." Kyungsoo memandangi Ibunya yang masih beringsut dilantai bersama kyunghee yang menangis dipelukannya.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini. Aku tidak ingin Appa terus terusan mengacaukan hidup kita" Kyungsoo merasa bibirnya perih saat ia masih menyebut pria menyeramkan tadi sebagai Appanya. Menyedihkan bukan?

Ibu Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget mendengar keputusan dan penjelasan Kyungsoo. awalnya Ibu Kyungsoo menolak karena mungkin akan sangat sulit dan jika Appa Kyungsoo menemukan mereka akan berakibat sangat buruk. Namun, Kyungsoo harus berterima kasih pada kyujin yang juga membantu Kyungsoo untuk membujuk ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

Kyungsoo menyeret tas miliknya dan juga tas milik ibu dan kedua adiknya memasuki sebuah rumah yang sangat kecil. Beruntung untuk Kyungsoo karena ia bisa menemukan rumah kecil nan murah ini dikota seperti Mokpo.

Mokpo?

Ya. Kyungsoo membawa ibu dan adik adiknya untuk pindah ke Mokpo tanpa sepengetahuan Appanya. Tentu saja ini semua Kyungsoo lakukan agar tidak melihat Ibu dan adiknya kembali tersiksa dan mengalami hari hari menyeramkan di Seoul sana.

Dengan uang hasil tabungannya yang sangatlah tidak banyak, Kyungsoo pun memaksa ibunya untuk ke Mokpo dan berharap jika Appanya tidak akan pernah tau atau bahkan menyusul. Kyungsoo berharap setelah pindah kemari akan ada kehidupan yang lebih baik dan layak untuk mereka.

Kyungsoo dan Kyujin terpaksa putus sekolah karena uang yang mereka miliki tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk bersekolah. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mencari pekerjaan untuk membanti Ibunya sendiri. Sedangkan Kyujin ditugaskan menjaga Kyunghee dan kyungsoo melarang Kujin untuk bekerja. Jadilah Kyungsoo dan Ibunya yang bekerja untuk hidup mereka yang baru. Ya, setidaknya begitulah pemikiran Kyungsoo saat ini.

.

.

Namun semua yang Kyungsoo bayangkan dan harapkan untuk hidupnya yang baru harus Kyungsoo telan begitu saja. Setelah beberapa minggu Kyungsoo dan ibunya merasakan ketenangan datang sebuah hari dimana Ibu Kyungsoo kembali menangis memeluk anaknya saat itu. Tepatnya pria brengsek itu menemukan mereka. Persetan dengan bagaimana bisa ia menemukan Kyungsoo dan datang kemari. Appa Kyungsoo memukuli Ibunya seperti orang kerasukan dimalam itu. Kyungsoo yang merasakan sesak melihat Ibunya yang menangis dan meringis menghadapi emua pukulan yang Appanya layangkan. Karena tak terima pun mencoba menghentikan Appanya tersebut.

"APPA! Kumohon berhenti!" Kyungsoo bahkan sudah menangis setengah memohon kepada Ayah sialannya ini.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan untukku jika aku berhenti eoh?" Pria yang tengah memegang kayu yang baru saja diayunkan kearah istrinya sendiri berhenti menatap Kyungsoo meremehkan.

"Kau bisa melakukan apa saja yang kau mau!" Kyungsoo menangis tak tertahankan. Dan detik berikutnya lengannya diseret keluar. Yang Kyungsoo tau, seharusnya ia tidak mengucapkan perkataannya yang terakhir. Karena ini berarti ada yang direncanakan oleh Appanya.

Kyungsoo memaksakan sebuah senyum saat diseret oleh sang Appa, berharap senyumannya bisa menenangkan Ibu dan adiknya yang menangis dirumah tadi. Kyungsoo kembali meneteskan air matanya saat itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

Kyungsoo mendapati Ayahnya membawanya kesebuah rumah dan entahlah itu rumah milik siapa. Bahkan pemiliknya yang baru saja membuka pintu tersebut Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Kyungsoo berjengit saat Appanya menyerahkan dirinya pada paman pemilik rumah dan meninggalkannya setelah berbicara singkat dengan paman tadi.

"Kau sudah kujual padanya. Jangan kabur atau aku akan membunuhmu beserta ibumu nanti" Appa Kyungsoo meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang membelalakkan matanya dan menatap paman tadi horor.

Kyungsoo diseret kasar menuju sebuah kamar dan Kyungsoo dihempaskan kasar oleh paman itu di ranjang. Kyungsoo takut, tubuhnya bergetar, bening bening air mata mulai menuruni pipinya lagi. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ini bukanlah hal baik.

"Jangan menangis.. kita lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan Slut!" Paman itu membuka pakaiannya tergesa gesa sedangkan Kyungsoo semakin bergetar mendengar perkataan paman tadi... Slut?.

'Tuhan... selamatkan aku' Kyungsoo hanya bisa bergumam dalam hati.

Dan di malam terebut Kyungsoo harus menahan sakit di tubuh dan juga jiwanya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis dan kembali meratapi dirinya yang sudah dijual oleh Appanya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

O. o. O. o. O. o. O. O

.

Kyungsoo berterima kasih kepada Tuhan yang masih mendengarkan doanya dimalam mengerikan itu. Walaupun semua telah terjadi.. walaupun Kyungsoo tidak lagi suci.. tapi Kyungsoo masih bisa lepas dari semua itu. Itu semua berawal setelah beberapa hari Kyungsoo dijadikan budak sex oleh paman itu. Saat Kyungsoo diberikan kelonggaran dan Kyungsoo memberanikan dirinya menyelinap dan menelfon polisi agar ia diselamatkan.

Sungguh Kyungsoo sangat takut saat melihat paman itu diborgol dan diseret oleh beberapa polisi yang menyergap kediaman paman tadi. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar dengan sebuah selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin pulang" Kyungsoo bergumam kepada polisi yang tadi bertanya akan keadaanya. Dan setelah Kyungsoo memaksa, para polisi itu pun memberi izin dan mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang menemui ibu dan adik adiknya.

Kyungsoo merasa bahwa semua sudah berakhir saat ia kembali kerumah dan memeluk Ibu beserta kedua adiknya sembari menangis sekencang kencangnya. Kyungsoo berharap semua ini sudah berakhir...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_** -To Be Continued-**_

_**.**_

**Annnyyeeeoooongg... miaan lama apdeet... sebenernya dari kemaren mau aodet.. tapi tiba tiba aja gabisa... saya sempet kalut dan hebon ndri... itu dari servernya kadang kadang suka eror gitu -.-**

**Chapter ini saya lebih membahas tentang masa lalu Kyungsoo. yang minta flashback udah aku kasiiii**

**Daaaaannn Chapter depan masih berlanjut flashbacknya... masih penasaran nggak kira kira?**

**Haha disini ibunya sama Kyujin masih idup*plakk* nanti dijelasin kematiannya gimana. Hehehe.**

**Mian juga Kaisoo momentnya dikit, soalnya Flashback dulu ne? Gapapa kan? Hheehe. **

**Mian kalo mengecewakan dan Typo masih bertebaran disanaaa...**

**Buat reviewnya aku bales lewat PM.. tapi hanya beberapa aja ne? Aku ga sempat soalnya -.-**

**Yaudah deh yaa. Banyak bacot.. intinya makasih banyak yang udah baca. Follow dan fav. Tapiiii aku agak kecewaaa. Yang follow itu banyak loh tapi yang review kok dikit yah? Hiks hiks. **

**Big Thanks To :**

**kaisooism****. ****Insooie baby****. ****Diary1412****. ****Michelle kim****. ****Jung Eunhee****. Kim Hyunshi. ****miszshanty05****. ****ParkOna****. ****. ****baekyeolidiots****. RirinSekarini. ****Thousand Spring****. Dyodyokyung. Kadislove.**** uwiechan92****. I Was A Dreamer. ****exindira****. ****loveHEENJABUJA****. ****KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH****. ****yamanaka aya****. ****opikyung0113****. ****ulfarafida****. ****Lalala Kkamjong****. ****Jonginnie****. ****Kai's twin****. WulannS. ****Myeonsoo baby****. ****Kim Eun Seob****. ****wflyhr****. ****ChangChang****. ****dumzie****. ****Tatiana12****. ****ReikiAkishima28****. ****KS-shipperaddict****. ****DyahKaisoo****. ****Jung Rae Ra****. ****redkimchi****. ****Amortentia Chan****. ****Ia****. ****OhSooYeol****. ****lailatul****magfiroh****16****. ****Berlindia****. ****Dyodo Hyung****. ****leedongsun3****. ****Nabilaadzkia****. ****DobiPanda****. ****kaisoobscribe****. ****EdeLweISS O.O****. ****Keepbeef Chiken Chubu****. ****dokimkyungsoojongin****. ****kaisoo13****. ****rebeccakiney81****. ****syafasalsabila67 ****. ****Kim Hyunshi****. ****miszshanty05****.** **20Gag****. ****Aku suka ff****. ****dokydo91****. ****Guest****. ****Baekyeolidiots****. ****toanyone05****. ****Sintia****. ****luhan90****. ****Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora****. ****kaisoo daughtie****. ****SyAgung****. ****rebeccakiney81****. ****Fzkhrfa****. ****hdkL12**


End file.
